Inevitable
by Demelza Llivell
Summary: Bella moves to Forks when she is sixteen and becomes a vampire. After confusion and worry, she meets the Cullens. Will Edward love her, vampire or not? Will they make it through the difficulties of their lives?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

****

********

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.

Prologue:

Life was never easy for me. I seemed to always attract attention, and it was not for the good reasons. I either fell or tripped; neither of them was ideal. I did not know why I was so clumsy. I always seemed to trip and fall in life, literally stumbling through it. I never fit in, and I rarely minded. My parents were always worried about me, trying to figure out what was wrong. I just shrugged it off.

When my life changed one eventful day, I considered eliminating myself from the earth. I figured that no one would miss me; nobody seemed to care about me. My light would just flick off the radar, and nobody would even notice. It seemed like a generally good plan. But there was one huge problem:

I could not kill myself.

I tried everything that I could imagine, but it was no use; I could not take my life. The new life that was given to me was not something that I wanted at all. I could not bare it any longer, but I could not get rid of myself. It agitated me to no end.

And so it began, the endless redemption in a new world. That's when I met them. I did not know that there were other people that shared the same life that I came into. I seemed to gravitate towards them even though I thought them to be at threat.

I was especially drawn towards one of them. He was the special one that came into my life. I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. As dim as it may have been though, it was still there.

**Chapter 1:**

My eyes were sealed shut; I did not have the heart to open them. Today was the day that I was dreading for the whole week. It was going to kill me to even get up and attempt to put a smile on my face. I wanted to frown and show my disgust, but my mother would probably end up crying. She did not want this just as much as me.

I flicked my covers off, groaning in the process. The sun was shining through my thin drapes. I stared at it for a while; it was probably the last time I would ever see it. I stood up and stretched, reaching for my ceiling. I yawned, not sure if I was tired from lack of sleep or if I was tired of dreading this day. It has been so long since I found out, and I still seemed to wish it was all just a dream.

My mother, Renée, had to move to Florida. She recently remarried, and her husband, Phil, had to go there for baseball. I was not intrigued at all about baseball, but my mother was psyched. Phil was already there in Florida getting the house together. They had bought a house already; that was just one more thing that really ticked me off. My mother was getting on a plane today, heading for Florida to be with Phil. Except there was one thing:

I was not going.

As much as I loved my mother and her new young husband, I could not handle moving to Florida. Phil's minor league would be traveling everywhere in the state. I did not want a gypsy lifestyle. I just wanted to be a sixteen year old and find myself. I wanted to grow up around friends that I knew I could trust. I did not want to make new friends everyday.

I did not know if my choice was the right one, but it seemed like I had no other option. My father, Charlie, had never really been in my life except for birthdays and well-known holidays. I never called him, and he never called me. We had a strained relationship, but I had hopes of mending it. I was more like Charlie than I wanted to admit, and there was bound to be some father-daughter chemistry between us somewhere.

I sulked out of my room. I was not ready for today as much as my mother believed I was. Even though I had my bags packed and all my things together, I was not ready to part with the weather and my friends. I went downstairs, still in my pajamas. I was absolutely no rush. I walked into the living to see my mother; she was sitting on the couch with her phone plastered against her ear. She was rambling on about something. Guess I was not going to talk to her.

I slumped into the kitchen, needing something to eat. I pulled out a bowl, bigger than the ones I usually used. I dumped some of my favorite cereal in and poured in a heap of milk. Everything floated to the surface, and the cereal started to pop. I grinned, still in love with that noise. I grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and dug in. The cereal crunched in my mouth, and I felt strangely at home. This felt real to me, and I did not want to leave it.

My mother came in the kitchen with a smile on her face. Her eyes fell when she saw my large bowl. "What? I don't feed you enough? Jeez, Bella, if you eat anymore, you can say good-bye to your wonderful figure."

I shrugged it off. "I figured it didn't matter because I was throwing my life away anyway." Once I said it, I noticed how harsh it was. My mother's face fell, and I instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry. I'm just everywhere today. I'm not taking this moving thing too easily."

My mother walked over to me, her face sad. She put her arms around me. "Bella, you need to understand that I want you to come with me and Phil. I have always wanted that. It is you that doesn't want to come along." She whispered, "But you can still change you mind."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not changing my mind. I have thought all of this over. I don't want to travel across Florida. I want to sit down and relax at night or spend my weekends watching television or hanging out with friends. Don't try to make me change my mind; it's a lost cause."

Renée pulled away from me. She slouched on the counter, staring at me. "Well, at least I can say that I gave it my best." She smiled at me. "You have everything together for Forks, right?"

I nodded, chewing thoughtfully on my cereal. I swallowed and started speaking. "I have a bag upstairs with all the clothes that I figured were pointless to pack. You can take them with you, so I will have a wardrobe when I come to Florida to see you." Forks was cold and rainy; I would never see some of my clothes again.

"Okay, baby. That will work." She brushed her hand against my cheek. "You can still go with us. Remember that." She pushed off the counter and walked into the living room.

I shook my head at her question. Then, I stuck my tongue out at her like a five year old. Her back was turned, so she did not see me. But it still made me feel good.

I slurped up the rest of my cereal, no longer savoring the taste; it was moist and soggy, not delicious anymore. I threw the bowl in the dish washer. Renée still needed to wash the dishes; I will let her have that job. I turned out of the kitchen, not looking at my mother. I jogged up the stairs and headed straight to my room. I fell on my bed and cried a little bit. I was not made of stone.

After fifteen minutes of good stress therapy, I wiped off my eyes and headed towards my closet. I instinctively opened the door, looking for something to wear. My closet was bare, empty, and lifeless. Another tear fell, and I had only myself to blame. I quickly closed it, massively disappointed. I had the rest of my clothes in a little suitcase on the floor. I opened it up and pulled out the first two things on top. I slipped on my comfortable skinny jeans and a dark purple tee shirt. I prayed that it was a little warm in Forks today.

I closed up everything and took it downstairs. I dropped the bag of my warm clothes on the floor at the bottom of the steps. I carried the rest of my stuff to the front door, huffing along the way. My mother came in from the kitchen with my ticket in hand. Her eyes were red; she was crying again. I put my suitcase on the hardwood floor and grabbed the flight ticket from her.

"I don't like that your flight is before mine." Her voice cracked; yep, she had been crying. "I won't be able to actually say one last good-bye to you. I have to come back here and finish packing, and you won't be here." A tear rolled down her cheek.

I quickly wiped it away; she should not be crying. "It will all be okay, Mum. You are going to Florida with your husband; you shouldn't be happier. I'll be fine up in Forks. Yes, I'll miss Phoenix, but I'll survive." I hope.

My mother wrapped me in a hug. I made her run around and get herself together; I did not have a car yet, so I needed someone to drive me to the airport. When we got there, my mother insisted on carrying all of my luggage, which consisted of one suitcase, a carry-on bag, and a purse. I let her carry the bag. I dropped my suitcase off at the luggage area and headed towards my flight. After many hugs and kisses from my mother, she finally let me get on the plane with seconds to spare.

I took my seat, not ready to endure the trip. I was completely okay with the plane ride; that was the fun and easy part. I was worried about the ride from Port Angeles to Forks; that was going to be torture. Charlie never spoke unless he needed to. I did not really have anything to talk to him about. He was, after all, my father. It is not like I can just talk about boys or girl troubles or anything that falls under that category.

When my flight landed, there sat Charlie. He was in the airport parking lot in his police cruiser. I shuttered. He was the chief of police, and I had to drive around in that with him. He could have at least had a side car that he drove around when he was off duty. I pulled up the bar on my suitcase, swung my bag over my shoulder, and held my purse in my hand. I took in a deep breath and headed towards the cruiser.

When Charlie saw me, he got out of his cruiser. He had a small smile on his face, nothing too emotional. I stumbled over to him, almost tripping on my feet a few times. Charlie quickly took my things, except my purse, and shoved them in the trunk of the cruiser. At least he was helpful. Then, he came back over to me and pulled me into a hug. It was one of those awkward hugs that you give someone when you have not seen them in a long time. I never thought I would feel awkward with my own father.

"It's great to see you again, Bells." Unlike the rest of the world, Charlie insisted on calling me Bells. He thought it fit me, and hey, he was saving at syllable. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." I was possibly telling a bit of a lie. I pulled out of the hug when he did. It became a bit more awkward, if that was even possible. "So are we ready to go?" I knew very well that I was not.

"Most definitely." He opened his door and hopped in the car. I huffed, going to my side. I slowly opened the door, and it responded with a loud squeak. Charlie laughed. "Sorry, but that door makes a lot of noise sometimes."

I slid in. I mumbled under my breath. "Wonderful."

The ride was long and quiet. Charlie refused to talk anymore; I got everything out of him at the airport. When I saw the sign for Forks in the distance, a shiver ran through me. I was not at all ready for this. When we drove past it, it was like the point of no return for me. I was here now, and there was no turning back. Oh, and how I wanted to turn back. Little drops of rain started falling. Charlie put on his windshield wipers and stared out the window, fixated on the road. Everything we passed was green. I moaned; it was like a wetland. I was not in Kansas anymore.

We pulled up to the house, and I knew I was doomed. Once I set foot in there, I could not leave. I grumbled something incoherent so that Charlie could not here; I was officially in hell. It was a wet and green hell, but a hell nonetheless. Charlie carried my bag and suitcase into the house. I traveled upstairs with him, headed to my room. When we entered, I was instantly taken back to my past. The last time I had been here was when I was thirteen; a few things had changed but not much.

Charlie left quickly, allowing me to unpack and unwind. I took it as a sign; I was going to be alone for most of my life up here. Renée would have been all over me, talking to me and asking how I have been. My life was going to be extremely boring with Charlie. I fell on my blue bed and let a few tears fall. I was hurting, yes, but I was strong. I was going to make it through this hell in Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

****

********

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.

Chapter 2:

I could not sleep. The rain was pounding on the roof, and thunder crashed in the distance. I buried my face further in my pillow, but it was no use. I sighed, lying on my back, looking up at the ceiling. It was textured, so I tried to look for shapes. I ended up finding a face; it was staring into my soul. I quickly turned my head and attempted to get some sleep.

I must have dozed off somewhere because it was morning the next time I looked at the clock. I looked over at the window, but I could not tell what time it was. Outside was gloomy and dark still. My clock read five thirty in the morning. I groaned, knowing I would have to endure a rough day.

I did not know why I subjected myself to this. It was painful to even get up in the morning. I was sixteen, and I knew very well that I should not have to go through the kind of pain I was putting myself through. The weather made me depressed, and then, I thought of Phoenix. I remembered my mother, and then, a few tears fell. I noticed a habit forming already.

School was on the horizon, and I knew I could not avoid that. I slumped out of bed, wiping a few tears in the process. I headed out of my bedroom, needing some desperate time in the bathroom. I slowly opened my door, and it squeaked in protest. I pulled it open quickly, the loud noise echoing through the hallway. I groaned and ran into the bathroom. The last thing I needed was to wake Charlie.

The bathroom door thankfully did not make any noise. I turned on the light and leaned against the counter in the bathroom. I moved closer to the mirror, getting a better look at myself. I looked tragically horrible. My eyes had bags underneath them, and my lips were almost white. My face looked even more albino in Forks than in Phoenix. I pinched my cheeks to add some color, but it quickly faded from my complexion. One night in Forks, and I was already looking like a zombie.

After using the bathroom and brushing my teeth, I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail. I was not going to take a shower; I did not want to use it until I inspected it completely. I washed my face with extremely cold water, desperately trying to wake myself up. Once I was done with all that, I turned the door knob and opened the door.

Charlie was standing right outside the door. "Holy crap, Charlie," I said, my heart racing. Once I said those words, I instantly regretted them. I called my own father Charlie. How impersonal.

"Sorry, Bells," he said, taking a step back. He seemed to not catch my slip. "I didn't know you were in there. I swear I was going to knock first." Sure you were.

"That's okay. I'm gonna go get dressed now." I slid on past him and pushed open my bedroom door. Again, it let out a loud cry, and I rolled my eyes. The damn door needed some serious oil.

Not even hearing Charlie's last words to me, I closed the door completely. I pressed my back up against it and slid all the way down the door. I landed with a soft thud on the ground. Tears were rolling down my face. I wiped them away hastily; I did not even know that I was crying. Even my hormones were out of whack because of Forks.

I pulled myself together, knowing that I had to go to school. Charlie signed me up weeks before I came here. He seemed really enthusiastic about the whole 'Bella comes to Forks' thing. He seemed to think that I would enjoy school here. It was, thankfully, only September, the near beginning of the school year. Despite that, I had a feeling that it would be difficult to make friends. Everyone had their own groups, their own cliques. I would be the odd-one-out, as usual.

Charlie was moving around upstairs. I wanted to make a feeble attempt to get ready. I stood up and walked over to my bags. I would unpack them eventually. I grabbed the first things on top, not bothering to pick things that would make a good first impression. I was me; take it or leave it.

It turned out that I picked a nice pair of boot-cut jeans and a comfortable tee shirt. It had a few holes in the bottom, but it was my favorite shirt. I took of my bed clothes and slid my other clothes. I made sure my pony tail was still intact, and I grabbed a pair of socks and shoes. I opened my bedroom door and headed down the hall. I did not know where Charlie was at, and truthfully, I did not care.

I went down the steps slowly, making sure to not fall. At the last step, my foot slipped off, and I fell flat on my ass. I landed with a hard and heavy thud, and I felt the whole house shake. I shook off the pain, grabbing onto the railing, pulling myself up. Charlie was instantly in front of me, holding his hand out. His face was pale with fright.

"Jeez, Bella," he said, holding out his hands. I grabbed onto one of them, my other hand busy holding my shoes and socks. He pulled me up effortlessly. "You're going to be the death of me. Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you seriously injured yourself."

I stood on my own and put my things on the ground. I touched my butt and rubbed it. I flinched when I hit a sore spot; I tried to cover up my pain. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I get my clumsiness from you though. You should understand what I'm going through." I picked up my things and headed towards the living room. I sat down on the couch, wincing slightly at the pain. Today was going to be a blast.

"I know, Bells." Charlie chuckled. "I guess you can blame me." He paused, and his last word lingered in the air. "Are you ready for school today? I'm sure everyone is excited to meet you."

I put on my socks and slipped on my shoes. I rested my feet on the coffee table, tying my shoe laces. "You told everyone that I was coming?" I did not hide the surprise and distress in my voice. The whole town knew about my arrival.

"Everybody knows me, Bella, so naturally, they ask questions. I didn't have the heart to keep it from them. Besides, the school needed to know you were coming. Word travels fast." He made a sideways grin. I did not return it.

I stood up, finished with my lacing. "I get it." I walked past him and into the kitchen. I was not in the mood for small talk. I opened up the first cabinet I saw, in hopes of finding something edible. I grinned at my accomplishment. I pulled out a granola bar and spun back around. Charlie was right there.

"Bella, I know this is going to be a difficult transition for you, but it's also difficult for me. I guess we are just going to have to give it time. I want this to work out; I really do." There was a tinge of sincerity in his voice, and I knew he meant it.

I nodded in agreement. "I want it to work, too. Just give me a couple of days. I need to get adjusted to the rain and the quiet and the lack of sun. I'll open up. Promise." I peeled off the wrapper of the bar and broke off a piece. I popped it in my mouth, savoring the chocolaty flavor.

Charlie grinned sideways at me again, his wrinkles a bit more prominent. "I wish I could stay and talk, Bella, but I have to be at work. The station needs me early today. Don't forget to get to school; you wouldn't want to miss your first day." He winked at me before leaving the kitchen. I heard him get his stuff and the door close. Then, I was home alone.

I finished eating my granola bar, eating it down. I threw away the wrapper and went over to the refrigerator. I grabbed a water bottle and downed half of it. Eating and lack of sleep really made me thirsty. I did not know what to bring to the first day, so I grabbed a notebook and a pen from a drawer in the kitchen. Charlie would not mind.

I did not want to run back upstairs to get a jacket; I figured I would just endure the weather. I grabbed onto the door handle and froze. I did not have a ride to school. Charlie was my only means of transportation. He did not get me a car yet; it was too soon for him still. I groaned and opened the door, not enjoying the thought of having to walk to school.

Never in my wildest dreams did I expect to see a truck in the driveway. I grinned for the real first time in Forks. Charlie did not actually leave me in the dust; he truly cared. I walked slowly towards the truck, closing and locking the door behind me. The truck was big and bulky but good for me. It looked sturdy, something that I really needed. I ran my hand down the side of it, smiling contently.

I opened the door, and sadly, it groaned in protest. I mumbled something incoherent as I jumped in the truck. I saw the keys in the ignition, and I could not have been happier. I turned them, and the truck roared to life. I jumped at the sound of it, but it was a pleasing rumble; I liked it. I took the truck out of park and drove out of the driveway.

I was not too sure where Forks High School was. It was somewhere off the main drag of Forks; that is all I knew. I continued down the road, driving slower than I normally would. Despite the speed, the engine seemed to groan, not wanting to go fast. I eased off the gas a bit and went much slower than usual. This was going to take some getting used to.

Finally, I saw the sign for the high school. My stomach flipped upside-down; I was not ready to this. I drove in the parking lot, past a few cars here and there. I parked in a decent spot that seemed neutral. I got out and headed towards the building that looked like it could be the main office. I pushed open the door and noticed a change in temperatures. I just noticed that it was actually decently warm outside, but it was cool in the building. Was the weather outside considered hot to them?

I walked up to the front desk and was greeted by a smiling red-head. "Hello, Miss. Are you new here?" Like she did not already know.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm Isabella Swan." I hated saying my whole first name. "I'm here to get my schedule for the rest of the school year."

She nodded and smiled, getting happier as I talked. She opened a filling cabinet and took out a piece of paper. She handed it over to me. "Here you go, Isabella. The building numbers are next to the room numbers. Each building is labeled outside the main door. If you have any questions, I'm sure some of the students here will gladly help you." She smiled warmly.

I took the schedule. I tried to return the smile, but it was not coming to me. I turned away from her and headed out of the office. Once outside, I felt that I could breathe again. I felt the sticky warmth on my skin, and I looked up to the sky. The clouds were dark and ominous; I instantly regretted not bringing a jacket.

I looked at my schedule and headed to my period one class. There were more kids floating around the school, chattering and heading towards their classes. I faded into the black, focusing completely on making it through my first day. I got to my first class and quickly sat in the back; I did not want to bring attention to myself.

A few more students piles into the English room, and I sunk down deeper into my seat. I could feel myself blushing. I wanted to erase the color from my cheeks; when I wanted the color, it was not there, but when I did not want it, it had to appear.

Class started, and more and more faces turned to look at me. I wanted to pop out of existence and go back to Phoenix; everything was much simpler there. The teacher noticed my presence but did not call on me. I would have to thank him later.

When the class ended, I reluctantly stood up. I grabbed my notebook and prayed that I would get out of the room without anyone talking to me. I had no such luck. A boy walked up to me; he had many boyish features still, full cheeks, boy hair, the symbols that someone has not hit puberty yet. He was all smiles, and I felt my stomach sink.

"You're Isabella, right?" He reminded me of a golden retriever somehow. He seemed like the person that would be eternally grateful and faithful to you. His dirty blond hair did not help his case at all either.

"Bella. Just Bella." It was the second person today, and already, I was getting agitated with everyone calling me Isabella. "And you are?" I had to ask; I was genuinely curious.

"I'm Mike. Mike Newton. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." He was grinning from ear to ear; it was a bit too much for me. I tried to return the favor, but I could not make myself get up to the challenge.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go to my next period. I don't want to be late." I walked past him, avoiding his stare. If he was going to follow me around like a lost puppy, I was going to lose my mind.

I nearly jogged to my next subject. I wanted to avoid eyes and people; I was not a people person. All of my teachers seemed to ignore me; I did not mind at all. There were a few more stares from people, but no one came up to talk to me. Mike avoided me the rest of the day. Either he was not in anymore of my classes or I really hurt his feelings. I sat alone at lunch, and many people stared; I, once again, ignored them.

I was thankful to get in my truck at the end of the school day. It seemed like the closest thing to me; it felt like home. As I drove back to Charlie's house, I let a few tears roll silently down my cheeks. I did not think the day would be so hard. It hurt me to see those eyes peering into my soul. I did not fit in anywhere; I was the Forks High School's pariah.


	3. Chapter 3

****

********

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.

Chapter 3:

I dreaded the next day of school. I didn't find it necessary to go. What was the point anymore? I was the outcast of the whole school, and even though everyone seemed eager to know me, I was not ready to become their friends. I would just fit in to fit in; I would not be myself. That is what I worried about loosing the most.

When I got home, I expected to see Charlie. I did not know when his shift was over, but I assumed that he should have been done when I got out of school. I slowly pulled into the driveway, and Charlie's cruiser was nowhere in sight. I huffed. I did not want to be alone. That was one more thing I dreaded.

I shut off the truck, and everything became quiet. It frightened me. After getting all of my things together, I jumped out of the truck. I got out my keys and opened the front door. It was dim in the house; there was no sun shining in the sky. The window were wide open, but only gray light shown through. Everything was so different from Phoenix.

I put all of my stuff on the coffee table in the living room. I thought of sitting down, but I would think too much. Cooking was one of my fortes, so I decided to make Charlie a good dinner. I headed towards the kitchen when I was intercepted by the phone ringing. I picked it up and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, my voice scary to me. I sounded physically dead, and I shivered. What was Forks doing to me?

"Um... Is this the Swan residence?" a deep, husky voice said into the phone. I could hear talking in the background: a boy.

"Yes, this is Bella Swan. Who is this?" The voice sounded strangely familiar to me. I could not place who it was though.

"Bella!" the man said, his voice happier. "It's so good to hear from you! It's Billy Black, a family friend. Do you remember me?"

I froze. I had absolutely no idea who this man was. I did not recognize the name, but the voice was striking something in me. I thought for a few seconds. Then, I gave up. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember who you are. Sorry."

Billy chuckled on the other line, his voice huskier than before. "Oh, that's okay, Bella. I bet you would remember me if you saw me. Is your dad there? Maybe we could stop by tonight." There was excitement and joy in his voice. I guess I was a big thing to him.

"Charlie isn't here. He is probably still working. I'll have him call you when he gets home?" I left it open for discussion.

"Oh, no, that's okay, Bella. I'll call back later. Maybe we'll see you tomorrow." He finalized everything.

I nodded, but I remembered that I was talking to him on the phone. "Okay." My voice still sounded dead.

"It was great talking to you, Bella. My son, Jacob, and I cannot wait to see you again." And with that, the phone went dead.

I carefully and slowly put the phone down. It clicked on the receiver, and it was silent again. I instantly became confused. I had no idea what that was about. Billy Black was obviously a really good friend of Charlie's, and I did not know who he was. Charlie was definitely talking about me, and now, Billy and his son were eager to see me.

I could not say the same about them.

I tried to put a face to the voice. I saw a big man with darker skin. His hair was long and wavy, but I quickly pulled that image out of my head. That was probably not him. I walked into the kitchen, ready to begin cooking finally. But, as soon as I started, I got distracted again.

I walked back into the living room. I needed to see a picture of Billy. It was going to bother me for the rest of the night until Charlie came home. I walked over to the fireplace and peered at the pictures. Most of them were of me, which made me blush. I looked so young and naïve in most of them.

When I saw Charlie and Renée's wedding picture, I froze. I could not believe that Charlie still had that up. I expected him to be over my mother, and it frightened me to see those pictures. My father looked so young and happy, joyful actually. My mother looked the same way, too. She was truly happy. I always saw the tension between my parents, and seeing them in the picture, I actually saw love.

I shook my head and looked away from the picture. I continued down the line of pictures. Finally, I saw a picture of a man in a wheelchair with a boy, which I assumed was his son. I picked it up and stared at it. The man had red skin and long, black hair. His face was warm yet strong despite his disability. His son looked almost like him, the color of their skin the same and the strength visible in his face. Those people were Billy and Jacob Black.

I was flooded back to my childhood in Forks. I remember hanging out with Jacob when I came down here for summer and holidays. It was like a blast from my past. Jacob was always so nice and warm and caring. I felt myself smiling at the memories; it was the first time I actually smiled in Forks. I felt lighter and happier. I actually could not wait to see Jacob and his father.

A car pulled up in the driveway. I moaned; I did not even start dinner. I ran into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There was absolutely nothing good except for lunch meat and cheese. A few beers were visible, too. How could Charlie eat like this?

The front door opened and closed quickly. "Bella?" Charlie asked into the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen," I muttered from inside the fridge. I grabbed some red and green peppers and put them on the counter. I opened the freezer and found some chicken. It would take a while to thaw, but it would be a good dinner.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and sat down on a stool. He still had on his uniform and belt. "Hey, Bella. What are you making?" He seemed cautious.

"Chicken stir-fry. It will be done in about thirty minutes or an hour. I hope you don't mind." I opened up the chicken and threw it on a tray.

"Awesome. Thanks, Bells." Charlie stood up and walked out of the kitchen. I heard him take off his belt and sit down on the couch. The television turned on, and the sounds of sports came on. I felt a horrible tradition forming. My life here suddenly became sad again.

I put the chicken in the oven on low to make it defrost. I was pretty sure that it would work. I started to cut up some peppers in cubes. I put everything in a clear bowl and leaned up against the counter. I was done with everything already; I just had to wait for the chicken to defrost and cook. I stalked out of the kitchen, going straight into the living room. Charlie's eyes were glued to the television, watching a commercial.

I sat down on the chair next to the couch. Charlie peeled his eyes away from the television to look at me. "Do you want to watch something, Bella?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm good." I decided it was now or never; I had Charlie's attention. "Billy Black called before you got home."

Charlie's eyes lit up. "Really? Did he want to come over tonight?" Charlie was instantly happy.

I shook my head again. "He thought that tomorrow would be good. He said that he was gonna bring Jacob." As much as I wanted to see him, I had no excitement in my voice.

"That will be awesome. I'll call them again tonight." Then, Charlie's eyes were focused on the television again.

Dinner was finished quickly, and I served it up to Charlie. He ate two servings and complimented my cooking multiple times. I blushed it off and cleaned up dinner. I threw everything in the dishwasher and headed upstairs. I did not say good night to Charlie. I closed my door and fell on my bed. I slipped out of my clothes and rolled up into a ball on my bed. I was comfortable in sweats and a baggy tee shirt. I drifted off into sleep, happy the day was finally over.

* * *

I woke up to footsteps in the hallway. I turned on my side and looked at my clock. I jumped out of bed; I was late. I grabbed two pieces of clothing and slid on some shoes. I ran out of my bedroom and into the bathroom, cutting Charlie off. I made myself at least halfway presentable and opened the bathroom door again. Charlie was standing there, his mouth in a frown.

"Sorry!" I hollered, running past him. I almost killed myself going down the stairs. I grabbed a granola bar to go and picked up my books and things. I grabbed my keys and bolted out the door. I went straight for my truck. I opened the door and threw all of my stuff inside.

Once I was in the truck, someone knocked on my door. I jumped at the noise. I looked out my window and saw the boy in the picture. I rolled down my window slowly, the crank groaning in protest. I smiled at the boy. His face lit up, overjoyed.

"Hey, Bella." His was smiling at me, his teeth glowing on his russet skin.

"Hey, Jacob." It felt odd. I met Jacob again, years later, and I felt like I had just seen him yesterday.

"Are you late for school or something?"

"Yes, I actually am. Sorry I can't stop and talk longer." There was a bit of sincerity in my voice along with impatience.

"Oh, okay." Jacob's face fell slightly. "Well, I hope I see you when you get home. Oh, and don't hesitate to call me Jake." He grinned, and I felt myself smiling back.

I pulled out of the driveway, my truck louder than ever. I waved good-bye to Billy and Charlie on the porch. He was not in his uniform yet. Maybe he had today off. I drove down the road, going faster than yesterday to get to school. The truck did not want to move at all. I revved the engine every time it acted up. Finally, I pulled in the parking lot. I found a parking spot and stumbled out of the car. I ran into my first period just as the late bell rang.

The day flew by quite fast. Many people seemed to ignore me today. I was not angry about that. I expected it. Everybody saw that I was different yesterday, and the memo went around: Bella Swan is an outcast. Stay away.

I was still excited from this morning, seeing Jake and being late for school. I seemed to be more clumsy than usual. After the last period of the day, I tripped on my way out of the school. Everything went flying out of my hands. And nobody was there to help me pick everything up. Again, I expected it.

I drove home in silence again. It was an overcast day, and I expected Billy and Jacob to still be with Charlie. When I pulled in the driveway, I was disappointed to see that both of their cars were gone. I frowned as I walked to the front door. Taped on the door was a simple note. All three of them had gone fishing. They would be back a little after I got home.

A hole in my heart formed again. I opened the front door and threw everything on the ground. I did not want to cook; I did not want to do anything. I walked past my truck and headed towards the forest near the house. I was never much of a hiker, but it would be nice in the forest. Quiet was what I needed, to let a few tears fall again.

Once I entered the brush and trees, I regretted it. A little. I continued forward though, eager to see what was waiting inside the green. I heard a few birds and animals crawling around. Then, everything became silence. I shrugged it off, not thinking anything of it.

The further I went into the forest, the darker it got. I stopped after I walked for what I thought was ten minutes. I pulled my phone out; I walked for more than a half an hour. I started to panic. I needed to get back for Charlie; he would get so nervous.

I turned around and froze. Nothing looked familiar to me. I looked left and right and felt sweat bead up on my back. Where the hell was I? I took a step forward, breathing deeply. I stopped again, and I began hyperventilating.

Then, I heard a twig snap.

I jumped in the air, spinning around. I saw nothing in the density of the forest. There was nothing in front of me or to the sides of me. I spun back around to check for something. There was nothing that I could see.

I stayed completely quiet, not moving. I heard a growl come from behind me. I slowly turned around, sure that there was an animal behind me. It sounded so close. There was nothing there. I heard another growl come from behind me again. I turned around once more and saw nothing there.

I was shaking, and I needed to get out of there. I started jogging forward, desperate to get out of there. I tripped many times on branches and bushes. I felt the ground cut up my hands, but I ignored the blood. I kept trying to run away, but I felt like I was trapped; there was no way out. I stopped and caught my breath. I was trembling, fear engulfing me.

"Hello," a voice from the trees trilled.

"Who's there?" I said, hearing the shakiness in my voice.

And just then, out walked the most beautiful two people in the world. The girl was very exotic-looking. She had red hair in every direction with leaves in it sporadically. Even though she was petite, she looked feline, like she could take down anyone if she wanted to. Her partner was just as wild as her. He had dirty blond hair with leaves in it, too. His arms were large despite his figure. He was quite frightening, and he was looking at me quite a lot, like he was fascinated by me. They looked like gods: pale and gorgeous.

"Hello," the girl said, "I am Victoria, and this is James. Sorry we scared you. We had no intention of doing that. We just came here for a little entertainment. After that, we'll be on our way."

"Get away from me." I tried to sound strong, but my voice was all off.

"Oh, look, Victoria," James said, "She is trying to be strong." He looked at me again. "Don't worry. It will be over quickly. We just want to see if we can do it." He grinned at me.

Then, they came in on me so quickly. I was utterly defenseless; I could not even see them as they ran towards me. Victoria grabbed my arms and held me down. Her hands were so cold; I never thought one could be so cold. James came to me, a blur, and put his cold lips to my neck. He spread open his mouth and pressed his teeth to my neck. It stung. I tried to scream, but it was muffled by Victoria's hand. I squirmed under Victoria and James. Then, I felt flames engulf my body. They started out on my neck. Victoria finally let me go, and I screamed as the fire took over my body.


	4. Chapter 4

****

********

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.

Chapter 4:

I did not know when I stopped screaming. It was somewhere between when the flames started and when they were at the peak of my pain. I felt paralyzed, frozen by the horrendous pain. I wanted to continue screaming; I hoped that someone would hear me and come to my rescue, but I knew no one would become my rescuer.

I gripped onto the little part of reality I had left. It seemed to soothe me when all else failed. I remembered my life in Phoenix; that was my most vivid memory. I could see the bright, yellow sun in the sky. I could feel the sun's rays on me, warm and relaxing. When the days were too hot, I wished the sun would disappear. Now, in place of the pain I was enduring, I would trade for a scalding day in Phoenix. It would not hurt as much.

The flames reached areas that I did not think possible. The burning reached my fingertips and my toes. I was completely aware of my whole body; I knew exactly where the flames were and what part of me was attacked by a forest fire.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. It was racing, beating faster than ever before. I felt the flames around my heart, burning a hole deep in my chest. They probably did, and I did not even know it. That was, by far, the hottest part of my body. If I ever made it out alive, the pain would forever be stuck in my chest.

The minutes passed into hours. The hours became days. The days became weeks for all I knew. Time was not evident to me while the fire was roaring in my body. Eventually, I was able to let my wander. My thoughts moved to my family; they did not stay focused on just the pain.

In my mind, I saw Renée first. I saw her brown hair and wild eyes and her innocent face. I wondered if I would ever see her again. I had no idea what was happening to me. I did not want my mother's last memory of me to be when I said good-bye to her in Phoenix. She deserved more than that.

Then, Charlie came into my thoughts. As distant as we seemed, he was a part of my life. He was my father, and we seemed to share more things in common than we want to admit. I did not get the chance to completely open up to Charlie, to let him see what I was like. If I never returned after this, he would never forgive himself. He would never be the same.

Against my desires, Jacob's peaceful face came into my mind. I was unsure why I was thinking of him. I barely knew him, yet there seemed to be something concrete there, something for me to hold onto. Jacob was innocent and relaxing, and I forced myself to remember him. I gripped onto his memory, allowing me to have something to look forward to if I came out alive.

It pained me to think it, but maybe it was right for me to die. Maybe I was never meant to live past sixteen. My life could have possibly been destined to end this way. As cruel as it seemed, it was extremely believable. I never did anything amazing in my short life; I would probably never do anything amazing if I had the choice to live. I was to be burned alive, if that was what was happening to me, and I would never see the light of day again.

As I lay there, I noticed certain things about me changing. My ears seemed to open up, and I could hear the soft noises around me. If I was not mistaken, it sounded to me like it was early morning. Of what day, I had no clue. I heard the soft chirping of birds in the distance and deer walking gently on the grass. I surprisingly could hear their heartbeats as well.

I felt the flames slowly fading from my fingertips and toes. It seemed to be leaking out of my body, and I was relieved. Then, I noticed what truly happened to the flames: They moved. Once I focused on my body again, I could feel the flames traveling up my torso to my heart. It was thumping in my chest, heaving.

It was a battle. The flames wanted to overtake my heart, but it was putting up a fight. Still beating, my heart rang in my ears strong. Slowly, the hot flames inched closer and closer to my heart. The closer they got, the slower my heartbeat became. I was sure I was dying; nobody should have to endure that kind of pain. When my heart became still and the flames disappeared, I was sure I was dead.

There was always a light at the end of the tunnel. For me, it just took a bit longer to get there. I was sure that death had become me, but I could hear things; I could still hear the deer in the distance and the birds singing their own tune. I was sure the dead were not able to hear.

Slowly, I felt my body restarting. I could move my fingers, intertwine them together. I clicked my tongue on the roof my mouth. I slightly bent my knee. My body felt fresh, different, and alive. I still laid there with my eyes closed. I was unsure of what I would see when I opened them. As much as I tried to persuade myself that I was still alive, I was afraid of seeing a bright light, informing me that I was dead.

Knowing that I could not stay on the ground forever, I opened my eyes. I was staring at a tree-filled sky. Light blue was visible through the tops of the trees. A bird flew above me, crowing as it moved. I saw the rays of light in the sky, not seven but eight colors visible. I saw the different colors of the leaves on the trees. There were light greens, dark greens, and yellow everywhere, colors I would have never picked up previously.

I jolted up, sitting on the forest ground. I looked back and forth quickly, but it was not quick to me. I would have seen everything just as well if I would have turned my head slowly. It was as if my eyes picked up every color, every flicker of movement, and every change of light.

I could not say that I felt different; that was an understatement. Everything about me changed. I no longer felt awkward or out of place. I felt like I belonged in this new body despite my unfamiliarity with it. It felt right, and I was frightened by it.

I bent my knees and stood up. I felt leaner and stronger, yet I could not physically tell. I looked down at my clothing. I was still wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. These were the clothes I grabbed to go to school the day I walked into the forest. My body still looked the same, but my skin was slightly off. It was a ghostly white color, whiter than my previous skin color.

Until that time, I did not notice that I was not breathing. Since my heart was not beating, I was not breathing. I turned around and looked at the ground. I was making sure that my real body was not on the ground behind me. Sadly, I was not out of my body. This was really me.

I rested my hand on my chest. I felt for my heart. There was no beating or drumming in my chest. Only cold, dead silence. Without thinking, I opened my mouth and took in a breath; it was no longer instinctive for me. Once I breathed in, I instantly regretted it.

My throat became a roaring fire. It felt like two pieces of sand paper rubbed together and started a fire. My hands shot up to my throat, my eyes wide with fear. The pain was not ceasing. That was all I could think about, and I did not know how to get rid of it.

I no longer breathed. I stopped trying to make myself believe I was something else. I was not the clumsy Bella Swan anymore; I was something more, and I felt threatened by myself. I could see with vision that astounded me. I could hear things distances away. I was not breathing or alive anymore, but I was physically on the earth.

I began forward, unsure of where I was going. I looked up at the sky and guessed that it was around morning. I walked slowly in between the trees, dodging branches and leaves. My steps were more careful than I wanted them to be. I could not hear my footsteps, and it worried me. I did not hear James or Victoria when they came for me. I did not know that they were that close to me. The thought came into my head, but I would not allow myself to believe it.

I was not going to even think that I became one of them. It was impossible; I was losing my sanity. I just continued forward, thinking no longer an option. I glided through the forest, taking in everything around me. The leaves were crisper than I had ever seen. I let my ears wander, soaking up all of the noises around me.

When I heard the deer's heartbeat again, I froze. The pain in my throat that I was trying to forget came back. This time, it was worse. I placed my hand gently on my throat, hoping it would disappear just like the other fire did. Sadly, the pain did not cease.

I started walking, but I did not tell my body to move. My brain seemed to be working on its own. Every step I took, I could hear the deer's heartbeat better and better. It was echoing in my ears, pounding in my mind. My throat was roaring with pain.

When I came into the clearing, I saw what I heard. There was an innocent deer standing a few feet in front of me. Its lips were on the grass, nibbling on the green. I bit my lip, my teeth brushing roughly against my skin. My eyes zeroed in on one thing: the deer's neck.

I saw the vein pumping blood underneath its thin skin. I could feel the heat radiating off its neck, pulsing through its body. I licked my lips as the fire raged on more in my throat. I could not hold back anymore. I crouched down slightly and lunged, aiming for one thing and one thing only.

When I impacted with the deer, it struggled under my grasp. I opened my mouth, showing my teeth. I bit down hard on its throat, puncturing the vein, and it slowly stopped struggling. I felt the blood rush into my mouth, and I drank it down. When the deer stopped moving, I threw it to the ground, its blood drained. I growled deep in my throat, angered.

Quickly, I snapped out of it. I straightened up my back and took a step backwards. I looked down at the deer, dead and lifeless on the forest floor. I bit my lip again and felt the roughness of my teeth. I killed the deer with my bare hands and my teeth. I covered up my mouth, walking backwards away from the poor animal.

I was not human anymore. I was something more, something dangerous. I was a predator.

All the pieces fit together like a puzzle. A few things were missing, and a couple things were questionable, but everything that I had was fitting together. First, there was the skin and the ability to stay perfectly still. Then, there was the pure quiet. Next, the hard, rough teeth fit in. Finally, I could drink blood. I killed a deer and downed every blood cell in its body.

I was a predator. I was a killer. I was a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

****

********

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.

Chapter 5:

The fear rose up in my veins. I feared myself. I looked down at my ghostly white hands; they were still and abnormal. I looked around at the forest and saw things that I would have normally never seen. I was frightened, and I did not know what to do.

I would have screamed, but that would have been too easy. It was not like anyone would have heard me. It all came together for me in that split second after I came to the realization of what I was. I could not go back to my home; I was alone. Nobody would trust me or believe me. I was a savaged beast, forced to live in darkness for the rest of my life.

Just like when the flames were taking over my body, my mind wandered to thousands of things. My parents' faces circled in my mind. Renée was away in Florida; she was safe from my disappearance for now. But Charlie was not. He was probably losing his mind, worried and horrified. I feared his sanity.

There was only one logical thing to do: I needed to make sure that the family I was forced to leave could survive without me. I would continue to hopefully survive in peace if I knew that they were moving forward in their days. It would kill me to say good-bye, but I had nothing else to do. I could not go to them and speak normally with the ravenous thirst that burned in my throat. I could never go back to them and live as it was before.

Without actually thinking, I began walking. My feet brought me forward, guiding me over sticks and rocks and brush. I was so graceful with my footsteps; it scared me. I was no longer myself. I could feel the power racing in my veins; I was something much more agile and quick.

A few moments passed, and I began to panic. Ahead of me, I could only see green and more green; there was no opening out of the forest in sight. I walked further in the forest than I realized. I started to jog, moving faster the more time I wasted. Suddenly, I was flying over the forest floor, my feet barely touching the ground. The trees flew past me, yet I could see them perfectly.

When the forest disappeared around me, I stopped. The world stopped moving at the same time I did. I was standing out in the open, the cloud-filled sky above me. I looked up to see the glistening of the sun behind the clouds, trying to shine through. I peered forward and saw Charlie's house, crisp and clear in front of me. All the memories I had of it before seemed muggy and dirty. Now, the vision was clearer than ever in my mind.

I took a step back, holding my breath. I put my hands up to my neck, gripping it silently. I did not want to breath; I did not want to hurt Charlie. I backed up into the entrance of the forest and continued to look around. Two different cars were in the driveway along with Charlie's cruiser. Still holding my breath, I opened my ears to the sounds around me.

The first thing I heard was Charlie's voice coming from the living room of the house. "Renée, please don't cry. She will be back; she has to come back."

I heard my mother's soft sobbing. "No, Charlie. She has been gone for three days now. My baby is never coming back." I felt my muscles tense; I was missing for three days. That was much longer than I expected.

"We will keep looking, Renée. That's all we can do." Billy's voice rang out in the small house. I frowned; even Billy was there for my parents.

When I heard Jacob's voice, I felt my spirits lift. "We are doing everything we can in La Push. We will find her." He seemed so confident, like he knew something that my parents did not.

I could not take it anymore. It hurt to hear my family and friends talk about me like that. I was alive, but I could never tell them that. I would risk their lives, and they would run away from me when they saw me. I could even tell that I was frightening.

I turned around and ran into the forest. I was running away from my fears, my pain, my family, my human life. It held nothing for me anymore. I could not see my life changing anytime in my immediate future. I felt frozen inside, and I had a feeling that it was permanent. The consequences of James and Victoria's actions were irreversible.

My fright took me to places I would never dare venture. I ran faster than I thought possible. It was instinctive, and my brain just told my body what to do. I came to a stand-still when the forest opened up in front of me. I looked around me, amazed by the beauty I found.

What appeared to be a meadow was etched perfectly into the chaotic forest. Vibrant flowers bloomed in the light green grass. I looked at the perfection around me; suddenly, my life did not feel so incorrect. It felt surprisingly right, like I was meant to be there. I felt like, in my whole life, I had been waiting to see the pure meadow in which I was standing.

The clouds above me cracked, allowing the sun to shine through them. When the rays hit my skin, the warmth immediately shot through my skin. It felt like I was electrocuted, brought back to life. I looked up at the sky and smiled at the shining sun. I held my hands up above me.

Then, I saw my skin. I slammed my arms down to my sides, jolted by the sight. Slowly, I brought my hands up to my face. The sun was hitting them, and thousands of tiny diamonds shone through my skin. The rays of the sun reflected off my hard skin, and I stood there, awed by my appearance. How could something so evil look so beautiful?

That was when I heard a twig snap. I put my hands down to my sides, and a low, throaty growl ripped through my teeth. If I was not paranoid about who was there, I would have jumped at the sound that came out of my mouth. Suddenly, another grown echoed my growl, but it was too deep. It was definitely not a noise made by James or Victoria.

Then, I heard the crunch of grass. I bend down, facing the way I came. All of the noises were coming from that direction. I placed my hand delicately on the soft grass, my knees bent. I held myself steady, my instincts kicking in. When the figure came out of the woods, I was taken aback by what I saw.

In front of me stood a tall, russet-colored wolf, only the wolf was bigger than anything I had ever seen. I took a small step back, a bit scared. The wolf let another low growl come out of its mouth. It was staring at me and only me. I could still feel the sun on me, and I felt sorry for tempting the wolf in with my appearance; I was just going to kill it anyway.

I took in a breath and froze. I smelled the blood, and my throat burned slightly. But on top of it, there was a rough, musty smell. It was agitating to my nose, and it truly bothered me. I scrunched up my nose, taking a slight step back. That was not what I was expecting.

With my movement, the wolf stepped forward. His head inclined in my direction. His eyes looked suddenly sad, and he seemed to want to tell me something. I took another step back, and yet again, he took another step forward. I hissed at him, the noise coming from the top of my throat. The wolf took a step back, shocked. Slowly, he backed up, obviously getting frightened by me. Not before long, the wolf was out of the meadow, running back to wherever it came from.

I stood erect again, breathing out. That was a smell that confused me. The deer was so appetizing to me, but the large wolf that was full of blood was not. I stood there longer, confused, as the sun disappeared behind the clouds again. I took in a breath by habit and felt the burning sensation in my throat. I needed to eat; blood already became a necessary fact of my existence. It was programmed already.

I closed my eyes and listened for the heartbeats of unsuspecting animals. When I heard at least five of them, I smiled. I took in a deep breath and breathed in their sweet smell. There were four deer and one buck. I made the assumption that the only animals that smelled good to me were deer.

The running came naturally to me. The killing was smoother and simpler than I expected. Before I knew it, I had drained the last deer of its blood. I stood up, dropping the deer to the ground. My body was full of blood; it felt like I was drowning in blood. The burning in my throat was not gone, only muted. After all that blood, I expected it to disappear.

In the distance, I heard a wolf howl. I frowned, wondering what it was doing. Then, in another direction, I heard another wolf howl. I was shocked; there were more wolves that I anticipated. I walked away from the deer as if I was still human. My footsteps were just eerily silent.

The meadow was getting further and further away from me. I wanted to keep walking through. I actually hoped that someone would see me. Then, I would have to tell them everything that happened to me. I would get put in a mental hospital but at least my family would have closer. I would at least be partially alive in their minds.

Without thought, my hand went up to my heart. I stopped walking and felt for a beat. I was touching nothing more than a cold, hard chest. I held my wrist and prayed for a pulse. I did not know what I expected to hear or feel. I was in hell, doomed to continue of life of immortality.

I started walking again, giving up altogether. Hell was my imminent future. There was no way I was making it off of this earth without going to hell. I was no longer living; I was in my own personal purgatory anyway. But I did not even know how to leave this earth. Could I even die?

As my head raced with these ideas, I just walked. I was not paying attention to where I was going. When my shoes hit more solid ground, I looked up. I saw a house standing before, larger than anything in Forks. It looked clean and pure.

I sniffed the air, hoping to get some hint of who lived here. The scent was not like anything I had smelled since my transformation. It was sweet and enticing. I took another step towards the house, dying to go in. Whoever lived here was not human, and I had a feeling that they were exactly like me.


	6. Chapter 6

****

********

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.

Chapter 6:

I could not help myself. I was intoxicated by the scent that filled my nostrils. I ran quickly over to the stairs of the house. I stopped right in front of them and breathed in. I could only smell scents; it seemed that there was no one in the house. This was definitely an advantage.

My feet landed noiselessly on the first step. Placing one foot in the front of the other, I carefully and cautiously walked up the stairs and stopped at the top. I held my breath. If someone was in there, I did not want them to hear my breathing. Whoever they were, they could probably eliminate me instantly.

I rested my hand on the door knob. I twisted it and gently nudged the door open. My gentle touch ended up pushing the door completely open. I shrugged and stepped in the house. I gasped at the perfection of the inside.

The floors were hardwood, a rich, light oak. There was a grand, white piano to the right of me. A staircase was in front of me, heading up to the second floor of the house. The whole back wall of the home was glass. Many trees with a stream were visible.

I walked into the living room of the grandiose house. I ran my fingers over the back of the sofa and breathed in. I closed my eyes, drunk with the strong scent that filled my head. Quickly, I walked out of the living room and headed upstairs. I wanted better knowledge of who these people were.

The upstairs was even more extravagant than the downstairs. There seemed to be four rooms and a study. None of the rooms housed beds. There were a few seats scattered here and there, but there were no beds. My reasons of their immortality were becoming more evident now.

I strolled into the study, my eyes interested in the plethora of books on the wall. A whole back wall had thousands of books in shelves. I walked to the shelves and ran my hands over the dust-free books. The collection was too large to have collected in one, human lifetime.

As I stood there, I began to feel as if my time was up. I slowly started to walk out of the room, letting my ears pick up everything in the distance. It was then that I heard the quick footsteps of something less than human. If my heart were still beating, it would have been pounding out of my chest.

I ran down the stairs at lightening speed. I stopped still at the bottom of the stairs. My nose could smell them already; there was no way out. I hissed and clenched my fists together. I got down in a crouch position, ready to strike at them.

All I saw were trees and bushes as I stared out of the door frame. Then, they appeared. Quick and pale, they stopped in the yard, crouched down just like me. They were growling deep in their throats. I hissed back at them, my hands trembling.

They were men. There were four of them. Their eyes were golden, and their skin was translucent. They were like nothing I had ever seen before. They were like gods, perfect and strong. I felt my defense kilter when I stared at them longer.

Then, three more came out from the forest. This time, they were women, and they were just as beautiful as the men. Each one of them went to a certain man, and one man was left over. He had golden hair and an innocent face despite his anger.

Suddenly, one man snapped up. He stood perfectly straight and stared directly at me. He had blond hair and a spectacular body. He stepped forward. The woman behind him growled in protest. He raised a hand in her direction. "Esme, it is okay." The woman calmed down.

The man walked closer to me. He stopped before the stairs. "Hello, young one. We mean you no harm. Please, come out of our home, so we can speak to you." I did not falter in my stance even though he did seem like he was telling the truth. I kept glaring at him. "Everything will be much easier if you just come outside, newborn."

I did not understand his nicknames for me. I stood up a bit more erect this time, but my fists were still clenched. "Who are you?" I growled through my teeth.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. We just recently moved here. We don't mean to intrude in your hunting area. Please, come forward, and we will work this out."

His voice was so peaceful and tempting I felt my body relax, and my grip loosen. I stood up perfectly and took a step forward. I felt like I could trust him suddenly. I slowly headed outside of the house and down the stairs. I stopped right in front of the man called Carlisle.

He turned and looked at another blond man. "Okay, Jasper. Please stop it."

The man named Jasper seemed to release some tension. Suddenly, all of the anger and rage came flooding back in me. I hissed at Carlisle and that man, Jasper. I had a feeling that they did something to me without me knowing.

"Newborn, we can help you. Please, let us speak."

I could not take it anymore. "Why are you calling me a newborn and a young one? That is not my name."

"How old are you? How long have you been a vampire?" He spoke the word so surely; he knew exactly who I was.

I hissed. "I have been a vampire for almost a day or two. Maybe more. I lost track of night and day. Everything seems to blur together."

"You are that young?" the woman that stood behind Carlisle said. The tension in the little area seemed to ease just a bit once she said that.

"Yes," I spoke simply. "I was just interested in who was living here. I'm sorry that I trespassed. I should be on my way now."

"No," Carlisle said, "You are not going anywhere. You are to stay with us." He paused but talked again before I could say something. "Your eyes are a dull red. They are not as bright as regular newborns. What have you been feeding on?"

"Animals. Why? Is that a bad thing?" I stared at all of them. They were all standing up perfectly straight now.

"That is excellent," the woman named Esme said, stepping forward. "You have not fed on a human once?" I shook my head. "Phenomenal. Carlisle, this is truly phenomenal."

Carlisle smiled. "What is your name, dear?"

"I am Bella, Isabella Swan. I am the sheriff's daughter in Forks. Or I was the sheriff's daughter." My voice instantly became sad.

"Chief Swan's daughter?" another vampire said. He was big and burly, standing next to a female vampire with long, blonde hair. I nodded. "Wow. That has got to be tough on him and you. I'm sorry."

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to my family." He pointed to the big one and the blonde one. "This is Emmett and his wife, Rosalie." Both of them gave me a warm smile. Carlisle then pointed to the lean man named Jasper and a pixie-like girl standing next to him. "This is Jasper and his wife, Alice. Finally," Carlisle said, pointing to the last man, "This is Edward." The man was tall and lean with golden, red hair. His face was utterly gorgeous.

As much as it pained me to say it, I had to. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I really must be going. I can't stay here with your family, Carlisle. I have my own family, and when I can see them, I will."

"Bella, you don't have to leave." Esme's eyes were full of love and care. "We would love to take you in. You need a place to stay for the night, and Carlisle and his sons would be delighted to explain everything to you about what you have become. Please, consider staying." She was pleading with her eyes.

I stood there, flicking back and forth between everyone there. These people were exactly like me. They were strong and blood-drinkers. They did not kill humans, and they were willing to take me in as their own. Lastly, my eyes rested on Edward. He was staring right at me, completely focused on me. I smiled lightly at him, and he pulled out of his gaze to smile back at me.

That action made my decision. "Again, I thank all of your for your hospitality. You don't understand how much I actually appreciate it. And with that, I would love to stay with the seven of you if you let me." I grinned weakly.

Esme's face lit up. "Oh, this is wonderful." She ran up to me at vampire speed and hugged me. "You will have nothing to worry about when you are with us. Don't you worry, Bella." She kissed me on my cheek and ran into the house.

Carlisle smiled at me. "She is very excited to have another daughter. Welcome to the family, Bella." Carlisle followed his wife into the house.

Emmett and Rosalie followed soon after, grinning at me. Jasper walked in as Alice skipped over to me. She pulled me into a tight hug. "We are going to be best friends, Bella. You just wait and see." She winked at me and followed her husband inside. After that, Edward was the only one outside with me.

He walked up the stairs with grace and agility. He stopped right in front of me and stared straight into my eyes. "Welcome to the coven, Miss Swan." And with that, Edward walked inside the house.

I did not know what I got myself into. I needed some guidance, but I did not know how beautiful my teachers would be. I turned around and headed inside the house. I was ready for whatever life was going to throw at me next. It was just another adventure I was undergoing.


	7. Chapter 7

****

********

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.

Chapter 7:

I hesitated slightly as I stepped my feet into their home. I barely knew them, and I was already considering going into their house and learning their ways. It could all be a trap, and I was just the main player in it all. I hung my head slightly at the shame.

When I was in the house, my eyes darted left and right. The mother, Esme, fluttered around, cleaning. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch, leaning forward, watching something intently on television. Alice and Jasper leaned on the walls of the staircase, talking quietly to each other. I listened to the music flowing through the house; Edward rested on the bench in front of the piano, his fingers gliding noiselessly over the ebony keys.

I was awed by the beautiful music. As the music changed chords and keys and melody, I listened closely. I leaned up against the wall by the door, staring at only Edward. His face looked soothing but focused. When the piece reached its peak, Edward closed his eyes and let his fingers do the work. I felt myself shaking my head in disbelief.

"That's how Edward draws you in." I turned, breaking myself away from Edward, and saw Carlisle standing in front of me. "He has been playing as long as I can remember. Everyday, our house is filled with exquisite melodies." As Carlisle spoke, the music stopped.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Edward voiced from his seat. His white pearls were shining, a smile on his face. My heart would have fluttered if it were still beating.

Carlisle responded with a smile. "Bella," he said, his eyes coming back to me, "I would love to talk to you upstairs. We have much to go over. Edward, if you wouldn't mind joining us."

Edward gracefully stood up from his seat. He walked over to us, all smiles. Carlisle led the way to the stairs. Edward gestured for me to go before him, and I gladly obliged. I bit my lip as I followed Carlisle up the stairs, past Alice and Jasper. Everything would have been perfect if Edward was not coming. I did not know how to handle myself around him; all my thoughts seemed to blur together.

Carlisle walked into the study that I was in earlier. I smelled my scent and their scent together, and I could see the similarities. I was definitely one of them. Carlisle took a seat at his desk, and Edward leaned against the back wall. I stood in between them, looking at Carlisle.

"There are a few things that Edward and I would like to explain about our coven. And there are rules that we need to inform you of, Miss Swan." Carlisle's tone was light, not serious.

Edward stepped forward, looking at me. He smiled. "First off, we are the largest of most vampire covens. Many are like you, nomads. Now, you have a coven." He gave a reassuring grin; I felt at home. "The seven of us were not all created by Carlisle. He is, of course, the leader of the group and oldest. Age and background stories are not necessary right now to explain the coven.

"Each of us have a power, a heightened ability from our human lives, as Carlisle and I believe. Carlisle has a great deal of compassion. That's one of the reasons that he was willing to bring you in. Esme has love, and that's also why she wanted you join our coven.

"Rosalie, as you will learn eventually, is extremely vain and jealous. Emmett is inhumanly strong with his large muscles that he had in his human life. Now, Alice, Jasper, and I, we have something a little different than the mentioned abilities.

"Jasper, he can affect those around him with emotion. Before, which you probably noticed, you became strangely at ease when we confronted you. That was Jasper, controlling your emotions. He can feel the emotions of everyone around him, and he can also control the emotions of everyone around him.

"Alice, she is able to see the future. It is subjective though; it always changes based on what people around her decide. The closer she is to someone, the more tuned in she is to his or her future. For instance, she saw you at our house because she is very aware of our home. Then, we came back based on her vision.

"Me, I can read one's mind. I was always in tune with people around me, so that characteristic became heightened in my transformation. I can read everyone's mind, and the closer I am to someone, the better I can read his or her mind. There is only one flaw though: I cannot read your mind."

I could not believe my ears. They had powers, something more than their vampire abilities. "Is this theory of yours accurate? Do all vampires have extra abilities?" The vampire in my mind was myself.

"It is only a theory," Carlisle said, "There are others of our kind out there that have heightened senses, greater abilities. We know them personally. As for all of the vampires in the world, it seemed that not everyone would have powers like Edward, Alice, or Jasper."

My mind quickly backtracked; I remembered what Edward had said before. "But Edward," I said, looking at him, "Are some powers faulty? You can't read my mind. Does your power have holes in it?"

"That's what I was wondering myself." His eyes became slightly distant. "I tried to read your mind the moment I saw you. But when you were coming our black, I began to panic. Quickly, I read my family's minds, and I heard all of their jumbled thoughts immediately. You were a mystery to me; I didn't know what your intentions were until you started speaking for yourself."

"Yet," Carlisle began, continuing with Edward's train of thought, "Alice saw you, and Jasper could control your emotions. It's like people can affect you on the outside, but you are safe in your own mind."

I smiled at the thought. Edward could not read my mind thankfully. If he saw inside my head, he would no doubt be petrified. My thoughts wandered from person to person, sometimes focusing just on Edward. As Carlisle said, I was safe inside my own mind. I was content with that conclusion.

"Bella," Edward said, interrupting my train of thought, "This is driving me crazy; I have to know what you are thinking right now. It is so odd to not hear your thoughts."

I steered my mind towards something else, something that did not involve Edward. "I am just curious. This question is for the both of you: Is it possible that I have a special power? I mean, think about it. _You_ can't read my mind, and_ you_ said that I am safe inside my mind. Does that mean that I have a special power?"

Carlisle let out a thoughtful hum. "It is something to consider. You may have something grander than that or maybe that is it. Either way, I am curious to find out." Carlisle paused before continuing. "Now, Bella, would you like to do anything particular? Like maybe hunt or see anything?"

I took in a breath, something that I had not done in a while. My throat burned, but it was not anything too unbearable. "No, I don't have to hunt." Then, my mind traveled to a particular someone, someone that I wanted to see badly. "Would it be impossible to see my father?"

Edward and Carlisle looked at me with wide eyes. "Bella, that is going to be very difficult for you." Edward's eyes were directly on mine. "You are very young, and you have not been around human blood yet. We have no idea of knowing how you will react to it."

"But he is my father, Edward. I want him to know that I am still alive. I don't want him to live in the dark, thinking the worst about his daughter. I just moved here, and then, I disappear mysteriously. He deserves a bit more closure than that." My voice was sharp and to-the-point.

Both Carlisle and Edward were taken aback. As I glared at both of them, Carlisle's eyes brows began to furrow. Edward kept shooting him glances, angry glances. Finally, Carlisle spoke. "I will be done. You need to see you father. We will think of something to tell him. Then, after that, you will only see him occasionally. Slowly, you will leak out of his life, but for now, you need to see him."

I smiled, happy to have won. "Thank you so much, Carlisle. Thank you." I ran over to him behind his desk and hugged him. He slowly put his arms around me and stood up. "You are definitely welcome, Bella." He pecked me lightly on the cheek.

I pulled away, giddy. I was going to see my father, and I could not have been happier. Edward walked over to me and held out his hand. "Bella, I would like for you to come with me. I want to go talk, and afterwards, we will go see your father." He was speaking the truth.

Edward led me out of Carlisle's study and downstairs. Everyone was now situated in the living room, watching Jasper and Emmett play a mindless video game. They fingers were moving at lightning speed over the controller buttons. They looked like a normal, everyday family, except for the fact that they were vampires.

Before I walked out of the house with Edward, I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror in the kitchen. I gasped at the sight. My hair was standing up in every direction. My skin shown like a pure white light bulb. But my eyes were the most frightening thing of all; they were a dark red, burning with a deep intensity. Thread in the red were little colors of gold.

I shook my head, peeling my eyes away from my face. I skipped out of the house and down the stairs. Edward was waiting for me at the edge of the woods. He held out his hand, and I graciously took it. Edward brought his mouth to my ear. "You better keep up."

And with that, we were off, running deep into the forest. I felt myself flying over the green ground, and Edward floated right by my side. For once since my transformation, I felt whole and free. I actually felt like I was supposed to be somewhere. I found the one person that understood everything about the new me, and he was not afraid.

When Edward stopped, I had no idea where we were. Then, as I looked around, I remembered the beautiful place. The flowers grew up from the pure green grass. The perfect meadow that was etched into the forest was a place that Edward knew, too. I smiled at the coincidence.

"Do you know this place already?" Edward asked, seeing my expression.

I nodded. "Yes, I came across it when I was changed. That's when I learned that I sparkled in the sunlight. I was actually quite gorgeous despite everything that had happened."

"You are more than gorgeous, Bella." Edward took a step closer to me. My breath staggered at his words. "You are more beautiful than the world around us, Bella. Have you seen yourself?" He brushed his pale hand on my cheek. My knees went weak at his touch.

The sun peeked through the clouds. The warmth fell on me and Edward. He was shining and sparkling, more handsome than anything I had ever laid my eyes on. He smiled at me before leaning in closer. I closed my eyes and felt his breath on my lips. Then, he kissed me, passionately, lovingly. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close.


	8. Chapter 8

************

****

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.

Chapter 8:

I did not want to pull away from him. The moment was too perfect; it would have been a sin to end it. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Edward and I pulled apart, and there we stood, staring at each other lovingly.

"Bella, I think that I am falling fast for you." Edward held my hand tenderly.

I smiled at his unique honesty. "I don't think that it is fair for me to have you. No one person could possibly deserve you."

"Already, Bella, you have my heart." He pulled my hand up to his chest. "Even though it is still, it is yours."

I leaned in once more and kissed him. I was greedy; I wanted more. My arms found their way around his neck, and I pulled him closer. His hands rested on my hips, driving them closer to his body. My hands threaded through his hair. I could feel the power coursing through my veins. My whole being wanted him.

A howl cracked through the forest. Edward quickly pulled away from me, spinning around. Another howl echoed through the forest, but this time, it seemed closer. Edward crouched down slightly, a little growl escaping his lips. I rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Bella, get back." Edward's voice was harsh and protective.

"Edward, it's okay. I saw this animal before. It's nothing to worry about."

Edward stood up straight and turned around to face me. "What? You saw the animal? And you did not kill it?"

I shook my head. "It was unappetizing to me. It smelled musty and disgusting. But the wolf was larger than anything I ever saw. It was taller than me on all fours, and it was russet-colored." I shrugged. "I really don't think it's that big of deal, Edward."

A howl rippled through the forest again. This time, it sounded like it was right next to us. Edward and I went back-to-back. Edward was fearful, but I was indifferent. I saw this animal already, and it did not pose a threat to me.

When it came out of the forest, it looked bigger than I remembered. It stood taller than Edward, almost a head taller. Edward hissed at it as the sun floated behind the clouds again. The wolf growled at Edward, its shackles standing up.

I moved and stood next to Edward. I looked up at the wolf and stared in its eyes. They reminded me of someone, but I could not place the face. When the wolf saw that I was looking at him, he stopped growling and hung his head slightly. He pawed at the ground with his enormous hand.

Edward sniffed the air, standing up straight. "You're right; I cannot stand the smell of this animal." His nose wrinkled.

As he said those words, I stared at the wolf once more. Then, I recognized the eyes and froze. "Jacob?" I asked, staring at him.

The wolf's ears perked up when I spoke the name. Then, as quickly as I figured it out, the wolf disappeared before me and Edward. In its place was a human, a human that I knew when I was alive. I ran towards him, not thinking when I smacked into his naked body.

"Jacob!" I hollered, wrapping my arms around him. "Oh, Jacob! I thought I would never see you again!"

Edward hissed behind me as Jacob shrugged out of my grasp. "Bella?" he asked, staring at me with big eyes.

"It's me, Jacob. I'm not dead. Well, not really. It's really complicated."

"You're a... Vampire." Jacob cringed at the word and took a step back.

"Jake, what's wrong? I won't hurt you; I promise." Edward rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Get away from her." Jake glared at Edward. "You killed her; get away from her."

"I didn't kill her, pup." Edward stared back at Jacob. "I am helping her get through this. Now, who the hell are you?"

I intervened. "Edward, this is Jacob Black. He is an old, family friend, and obviously, he is now a werewolf." I looked over at Jacob. "Jake, this is Edward Cullen. I just met him, and he is helping me get adjusted to this new life." I paused, looking at both of them. "And I don't want either of you attacking each other."

"He is my enemy, Bella." Jake continued to glare at Edward.

"Then, I am your enemy, too, Jacob." I looked up at the tall person before me. Jake was speechless. "Please, can we forget our differences right now? I want to know more about your transformation later, Jake, but I have to ask; how is Charlie?"

Jacob stopped throwing daggers at Edward and looked at me. "He is hurt and depressed. He misses you so much, Bella. He just got you back, and then, you disappeared so suddenly." He stopped but picked up again where he left off. "But now, I know that you did not die or get captured. You got turned into a damn vampire."

"Jacob, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I got attacked by two vampires. I was defenseless; I could not do anything to save myself." Just thinking about the incident made me uneasy. "But I'm past that now, and I want to go see Charlie."

Jacob looked like I had hit him in the gut. "What? How could you even subject Charlie to such pain and fear?"

"If her father is as depressed as you say he is," Edward said, "Then he will be happy to see his daughter in person. Bella is controlled, and I will be there if anything terrible happens." What Edward said next truly amazed me. "If you would like to come, you are more than welcome. Bella's friends are my friends." I could have leaned in and kissed him at that exact moment.

It was like Jake was seeing Edward for the first time. "Thank you," Jake said, a bit confused at Edward's sudden kindness. "I would love to come with you two."

I smiled at both of them. I was happy that I had two people that cared about me. Jacob was a friend that I knew I would miss dearly if I were to never see him again. Edward was a man that I could not see myself living the rest of my vampire life without. Despite the enemy status, we all seemed to be working very well together, and I knew I was the glue doing so.

Jacob quickly ran into the woods to get some clothes he laid around for himself. He slipped them on, and we began our journey to Charlie's house. It was silent the whole way; we did not even hear our own footsteps. Edward kept his arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close.

When the forest broke, I stared at Charlie's house. It looked exactly the same on the outside, but inside, I had a feeling that it was completely different. Charlie was somewhere in there, moping around, missing me. I would not allow that.

I bolted towards the house, getting on the porch in record time. Edward appeared next to me a few seconds later, and Jacob walked up the stairs at normal, human speed. "I would have run up here, but I didn't want to waste the energy." Jake shrugged.

I could not hear the television on in the house. That was extremely odd for Charlie. I knocked a few times on the door. I heard Charlie get up from his seat and walk slowly over to the door. There was no spunk or happiness in his step.

Finally, he made it to the door. Edward slipped out of sight for a quick moment along with Jacob. I took in a deep breath and held it in. Charlie turned the door knob and opened the door. When he saw me, his face lost all color, and his mouth popped open.


	9. Chapter 9

************

****

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.

Chapter 9:

I did not know what to say. No words fell from my mouth, only silence. It killed me to watch the color drain from my father's face so quickly. He looked as if he was seeing a ghost, and in his reality, he was. I wanted to reach out and pull him into a strong hug, but I had to be cautious; I had to hold myself back from doing the things I longed to do.

He stared at me, his dark, chocolate eyes peering into my muddy, burgundy eyes. His curly brown hair was speckled with gray, something that I never noticed before. His face looked thinner, his cheek bones more easily visible. In the few days I had been away from him, he seemed to have changed drastically, no longer the strong, healthy individual he was. My supposed death had taken a toll on my father more than I ever thought possible.

As my father stared into my entrancing gaze, I looked for other eyes to peer in. I turned my head slightly to the left and met eyes with Edward. Jacob was right behind him on the porch, ready to spring at any moment. Edward's eyes were cautious as well, making sure that everything was okay.

I hoped that Edward could read my expression. I was not as excited about seeing my father anymore; actually, I was frightened for his life. My eyes flickered back to Charlie, my wondering father. When I looked into his eyes again, I would have cried if it was possible.

Charlie's eyes were welling up with tears, and his lip was trembling. He had his hands raised slightly towards me as if to wrap his arms around me. He blinked, and a quick tear rolled down his cheek and onto the floor. At that moment, I forgot all of the consequences of my possible actions; I needed my father.

I took one step towards him and wrapped my arms around his shaking body. The tears were now freely flowing from his eyes. Burying his head into my shoulder, Charlie whispered in my ear, "I knew you weren't gone, Bella. I knew it." His arms were gentle on my hard body, which reminded me to loosen my grip on him.

"I love you, Dad. I'm here now. I promise you; I won't ever leave again. I promise." It was a hard promise to keep, I knew that, but it needed to be said. I was never going to leave him again; he deserved better than that.

Slowly, Charlie loosened his grip on me altogether, and he stood straight in front of me, his face already looking brighter. "I missed you so much, Bella. Where did you go? What happened?" He paused in the middle of his thought, staring at me. "What happened to you?" His voice was quieter, searching for a real answer.

I knew exactly what he wanted to know. He was wondering why my eyes and skin were different. He was wondering why I had a vicious look in my eyes. I held my breath, right about to answer the legitimate question. That was when Charlie's eyes wandered behind me.

"Bella, who is this?" he asked. His tone was judgmental. Then, suddenly, it changed completely. "Jacob?"

I took a step to the side and looked at Edward and Jacob. They stood outside of the house, their stances rigid. Edward's eyes were completely focused on me while Jacob's eyes wandered back and forth between me and Charlie.

"Bella, what's going on here?" Charlie became instantly defensive. "Who is this man?" The question was pointed directly at Edward.

I turned slightly towards my father, ready to answer all of his questions. I just wanted everything to be better. "Charlie, I can explain everything to you. Please, if you would just sit down on the couch. I don't want you to pass out or fall on the floor."

Charlie graciously obeyed, seeing the fear in my eyes. He turned away and walked over to the couch. He sat down quickly and looked up at me for answers. I looked back at Edward and Jacob, looking at them for answers.

Edward spoke quietly so that Charlie could not hear. "We have to be careful about what we tell him. There are laws, Bella, laws that I haven't told you about yet. We can't just go out and tell him everything about us."

"Besides," Jacob said, continuing Edward's thought, "I really don't think that Charlie would want to know everything anyway. Just give him the main points without telling him everything about what happened to you. Charlie is a simple guy; just tell him what he wants to hear."

I nodded along with Jacob's train of thought. He was right; Charlie only needed to know the basics. I quickly took in a little breath, trying to breathe in air without Charlie's scent in it. I held my breath again before walking over to my father. I sat down on the coffee table and began speaking.

"Something really bad happened to me a few days ago. That's why I disappeared, but I don't want you to worry. Everything is okay now. I feel better, and I am much stronger. Yes, my physically appearance has changed, but at least I am here. That's all that matters, right?"

I gestured towards Edward, who was standing behind me. "And this man is Edward Cullen. He helped me through the rough patch I had. He is a good guy, and you have nothing to worry about. I have been in good hands, and I will continue to be in good hands."

Charlie stayed quiet for a while. If I could have read his mind, I would have known so much. I instantly envied Edward. Charlie's face was not showing any emotions whatsoever. I was getting extremely impatient waiting for a response. At one point, I almost slipped and breathed out. I would have breathed back in, and Charlie would have definitely known what his daughter was.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Charlie's face thawed. "Don't tell me anymore. I don't want to know the details. I am just glad that my daughter despite whatever happened to you. Just tell me everyday that you won't leave. Don't leave me again, Bella."

I nodded my head, ready to commit to that promise. Charlie then looked past me, looking at Edward. "And you, thanks. I appreciate whatever help you gave my daughter. And thank you for bringing her back to me."

I turned slightly to see Edward's expression. He nodded his head. "You're welcome, Mr. Swan. I will take good care of your daughter. You don't have to worry about a thing." Softly, I heard Jacob snort in the background.

Charlie stood up, a smile on his face. I followed in his fluid motion, mimicking his movement. "Well, can I get you anything, Bella? I'm not that good of a cook, but I bet I can whip something up."

I shook my head. I was not saying no because I did not want to; I was saying no because I could not. "Sorry, Charlie, but it would be best if I headed out. Edward and I have a few things that we need to do, and Jacob needs to get back home to Billy." Neither Edward nor Jacob rebutted my fabricated lies.

Defeated, Charlie gave up. "Okay, I guess that's alright. Are you going to be back tonight, Bells? Should I stay up and wait for you?" There was hope and desire in his voice.

"No. I know you just got me back, and I'm already avoiding you at all costs." I cracked an innocent smile, and Charlie grinned. "I'll be back soon. I will call you, okay?" It was the easiest way.

Without speaking, he pulled me into a hug. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, trying not to move too quickly. "I will be waiting to hear from you." He kissed my cold cheek, and he flinched away for a second. Ignoring the temperature, he smiled. "See you later, Bells."

I nodded and quickly spun around. I had a feeling that I was moving too fast for a human, but I could not help it. I needed out of there before I broke down and told him everything. My hands were shaking when Edward opened the door for me. I walked as casually out of the house as I could manage. Then, I hit the grass at the bottom of the stairs like lightning.

Edward and Jacob met up behind me when I heard the door close to the house. Edward wrapped his arm silently around my waist, holding me tightly, comforting me. Jacob walked along beside us and spoke in a monotone voice, "Well, that could not have gone better." His sarcastic tone was deafening as we walked towards the forest again.


	10. Chapter 10

****************

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.

Chapter 10:

The forest was darker by the time the three of us made it to the near center of the trees. The sun was gently setting on the orange sky. Everything looked so peaceful and serene. The birds chirped, and the soft footsteps of deer were heard a few miles away.

I took in a deep breath, actually breathing in the air. It was a bit musty, but it housed a plethora of different smells: pine, grass, wood, berries, and dirt. The smells wafted up into my nose and enticed my senses. The blood of the many animals that surrounded me blended with the other scents. My throat seemed to no longer be burning like a thousand suns.

Jacob walked silently in front of us. His foot-falls seemed as careful and as planned as a vampire's footsteps; it shocked me to stare at him and not hear a sound. Jake avoided leaves, rocks, and twigs. His breathing was level, and his focus was on the forest.

Edward and I walked hand-in-hand behind Jacob. Our footsteps matched each other perfectly, our right feet hitting the ground together; then, our left feet. It was like we were made for each other, put on this earth for one reason: to be there for one another. Even though the words were not spoken yet, I could feel that Edward held the same beliefs as me. In my still heart, I knew he would never leave me.

The meadow was appearing right before our eyes. As we stepped into the open area, Jacob turned around to look at us. He had a stern expression on his face. His eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration, trying to think of what to say.

"I'm gonna make this short and sweet," he said, eyeballing Edward and me, "I'm not fond of vampires. I don't like them. End of story. But, because somehow I got roped into hanging out with you guys, I guess I have to make a minor exception."

I smiled at Jacob's honesty, or lack thereof. "We didn't rope you into anything. You just wanted to come with us because you missed me. And you can't hate me because I'm a vampire."

Jacob's expression disappeared, and he looked at me, a little grin appearing on his face. "That is definitely the reason why I went with you two. I just could not be without you for two seconds, Bella." His tone was dripping with sarcasm. "If you only knew the reason why I came with you..."

Edward's ears seemed to perk up at that moment. "Why did you come with us, Jacob? I invited you; you could have said no, but you didn't. Why?"

Jacob accepted the challenge. "First off, you were just two damn nice. I had to best you at something. And yes, I did want to talk to Bella some more, which did not happen. And third, the reason I know I will get yelled at for, I wanted to be there in case something happened to Charlie." Jacob's voice changed to a whisper.

I growled in my throat. "You didn't trust me?" I glared at him, hoping to make the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Sorry, Bella, but I can't trust my enemy. You are my enemy now, and Charlie is human. Anything could have happened."

"You should not be worrying about me, Jacob. You should worry about the two vampires that changed me." My voice was getting progressively louder.

Instead of Jacob fighting back, Edward spoke up. "What about the vampires that changed you? Why are you bringing them up?" His voice was full of worry and curiosity.

My eyes flashed over to Edward, my anger slowly wearing off. "Nothing, Edward. I just thought of them now; I was running my mouth. I don't know if they are still here. They may not even be a threat anymore." I regretted my words, wishing that I could take them back.

Edward, instead of looking at me, stared at Jacob. "If you want to go inform them now, then go ahead. No one is stopping you. And no, my family is not a threat. You do not have to worry about them."

Jacob and I stared at Edward with dumbfounded expressions. Jacob asked, "What the hell was that? Did you just read my mind?"

I laughed quietly to myself, remembering Edward's little skill. "Edward can read minds, all minds except for mine." I grinning inside at that thought; I did not want Edward in my mind.

Jacob stared at us with a lost expression. "Okay then..." He waited to get his thoughts collected again. "I'll go back to the pack and inform them about the vampires. I have to bring up your kind though, Edward. Sam has to know everything, even if you aren't a threat to humans."

Edward just nodded his head in agreement. With a smile, Jacob turned around and walked into the forest. I tried to listen to his footsteps as he walked away, but I only heard a little bit of his breathing. I frowned at his silence.

"Finally," Edward said, grabbing both of my hands, "We are alone." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I felt my knees tremble.

"Edward, are you aware of what you are doing to me?" I looked into his caramel eyes.

"Are you aware of what you do to me? Bella, I have never felt this way before in almost one hundred years. I feel so light, so high; it's truly amazing. I owe it all to you for coming into my life so suddenly."

I wrapped my arms around his strong waist. "Tell me more about you. I want to know where you came from. Please." I was curious, and it had gotten the best of me.

"Sit." I obeyed Edward's simple command and sat across from him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I was born in 1901 in Chicago. My parents loved me with all of their hearts. I was named after my father, Edward Masen. My mother, Elizabeth, called me her shining star. Times were simpler, easier.

"Then, the Spanish Influenza hit the town, and I got sick. I got sick fast. My father died quickly, and I mourned his death as best I could while battling the sickness myself. My mother caught the infectious disease, too, and we were both quickly hospitalized. My mother passed on before I did but not before passing a message onto Carlisle."

I was shocked by the name. "Carlisle? As in the Carlisle I know?"

Edward nodded, smiling from my clear interest. "Carlisle was a doctor at that time in Chicago. Still to this day, I thank him for being there when I needed him most. My mother whispered in his ear on her last breaths to save me, her son. Feeling her pain, Carlisle visited me in the hospital. I was unconscious, so I did not see him coming.

"I underwent the same thing that you did, Bella. I was only seventeen, one year older than you. The pain of the fire rippled through my veins just like it did to you. I writhed in pain for days before the agony stopped. Then, I was born a new man with blood-red eyes and white skin. And trust me; I was ravaged just like you."

For the first time, I saw Edward as my twin. He went through everything that I did. He was changed the same way I was, and it was comforting to me. I felt my quiet heart jump at that notion, and just for a second, I thought it started beating again.

"As the years passed, it was just Carlisle and me. Then, he found Esme. She was in a morgue, but she was not dead. He changed her after she tried to commit suicide right after she lost her newborn child. It was rough time for her, but she found comfort in Carlisle's arms. Quickly, they became mates, destined to be together forever." Edward's eyes wandered, and I thought that maybe he was thinking the same thing I was pondering.

"Rosalie was the next one that joined our family. Carlisle found her dying on the street because her soon-to-be husband raped her and greatly injured her. Rosalie never wanted this life, which she will probably tell you countless times, but thankfully, everything got better for her when she found Emmett.

"She was out on her own when she heard his cries of pain. He was mulled by a bear down south. She brought him back to Carlisle because she knew that she could not changed Emmett herself. He joined the family, happier than ever; he gained a wife, a companion.

"Alice and Jasper are a funny story. They were both from different upbringings. Jasper was in the Civil War, a soldier. He was changed by a mysterious woman when he was at the peak of his military service. Alice woke in a cave already a vampire; she does not remember anything of her past life." I was about to interrupt, but Edward held his finger up to my mouth.

"Alice found Jasper, and they came looking for us. They showed up in our house one day with suitcases, ready to move in. Ever since they joined, we have not added anyone to our family. Well, except for you." Edward pulled his fingers away from my lips and kissed them.

"Those are amazing stories, Edward, but do you really consider me a part of your coven?" I was too new, too inexperienced; I did not categorize myself as one of them yet. I actually did not know if I ever would.

"Silly, Bella. Can you not see the way my family looks at you?" He ran his hands through my tangled hair, pulling the knots out of it. "I have been alone for too many years. They want me to be happy. You are one of us, and there is nothing that you can do about it." He leaned forward and kissed me again.

As Edward pulled me into him, I noticed something wrong. My ears listened for the many noises that I heard before: chirping and footsteps. I listened closely again, and I chill ran down my spine.

There was pure silence.

I jerked away from Edward. He looked at me with a confused expression. "Edward, something is not right." My eyes darted back and forth from my position on the ground. "It's too quiet; the forest was noisy before."

Edward listened closely to the world around him. He jolted up and stood. "You're right." I stood up next to him. "Stay quiet, Bella," he whispered in my ear. "Someone is here with us."

Edward and I faced the edge of the forest where we knew they were. Slowly, their figures appeared out of the dense trees. A deep growl ripped through my throat, the noise very audible. Edward stood extremely still by my side, holding me back with his hands on my waist. The woman's hair still stuck out in every direction, and the man still held that grin that could kill.


	11. Chapter 11

****************

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.

****************

Chapter 11:

************

A growl ripped through Edward, and his whole body shuttered. His hands were still tight on my waist, holding me back. My lips trembled from the low, throaty growl that came out of me. Victoria and James smiled innocently at us. Victoria danced back and forth on the balls of her feet, sashaying. James stared at me, grinning.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said, his red eyes prominent, "You've adapted to the vampire life extremely well. It's a shame we didn't take you in ourselves. You would have been a wonderful addition to our little coven." His voice was smooth like silk.

"Don't you dare talk to her," Edward said, releasing his grip on my waist. "How dare you come back here after you changed Bella?" Even though Edward barely knew anything, he was already catching on.

"Oh, Miss Bella has a yellow-eyed vampire friend." Victoria stepped forward and stood on the tips of her feet. "How sweet; it may be love." Her voice was high and sweet, like an innocent child, but she was far from innocent.

Edward's hand hovered near my waist, ready to hold me back. He stood straight next to me, facing my creators. "Why are you here? Why did you choose to come back? Why did you change Bella?" Edward was speaking quickly, running his mouth.

James stepped forward, almost three feet away from Edward. "So many questions, so little time. Why do you care so much? She must mean something to you because you actually give a damn."

Victoria imitated a sick person. "Oh, it's vampire love. How sickening." She wrinkled her nose at the sight.

"I do care about her." Edward's eyes did not move. "Why are you back here?"

"Your scents were utterly intoxicating." James took in a deep breath. "Your coven, of course. Kind of a sweet smell. It was different than anything I had ever smelled before."

"I guess that it must be your animal diet," Victoria said, taking a ballerina step forward. "All of our friends, they drink humans. They don't smell anything like your coven."

I was staying quiet for Edward, but now, I was done. "Oh, there are more of you? How tragic. All of you are going to rot in hell." I felt the venom rise up in the back of my throat. I desperately wanted to spit it at them and pray that it burned them.

"Bella, how rude," Victoria said on the same breath, as if I never spoke, "You never introduced us to your friend. What is your lover's name?"

I did not want to speak his name. They did not deserve to know. I gathered all of the venom in my throat and got ready to spit it right in Victoria's eye.

"I am Edward Cullen." Edward's voice rang out. "My coven consists of eight vampires, including Bella. I suggest you turn around right now and go back to wherever you came from. If you don't, understand that there may be consequences to your rash actions."

Victoria covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed sarcastically, "We are so scared! Eight vampires! Ahh!" Instantly, her face fell, and she glared at us, her hair seeming brighter. "You do not intimidate us, Edward Cullen."

"So you assume that this is your land?" James asked, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"It is. This land has always been ours ever since we came here. We left, but it was always claimed as our land."

"But you left. That's the key sentence there. You left. Let's just say that we were back here before you came back. It is possible for us to believe that this is our land." James was grasping on the one thing that Edward could not fight against.

"What are you implying, James?" I asked when Edward came up blank. "What do you want?"

"Two things. They are not that grand; I assure you." He paused for dramatic effect. "Land. That is our first necessity. We want to set up shop here, and this area is such a nice place. Our last wish is have something particular." James' eyes fell on me.

My heart sunk.

"There is no way in hell I am going to let you have Bella." Edward's voice was dripping with animosity.

James shrugged. "There is only one choice, Edward. It is land and Bella. There is no compromise. Land and Bella. That is all we desire. I told you that they were not that grand."

"Over my dead body!" Edward yelled.

"That can easily be arranged." Victoria grinned slyly.

I grabbed Edward's shoulder. "There is nothing more that we can do. Come on, Edward. Let's go. We need to talk to your family."

"Yes, please do go deliberate." James grinned. "I cannot wait to see you again, Edward. Until we meet again, Bella." James bowed.

Victoria hissed and turned around. James followed in her suit. They walked out of the opening slowly, but afterwards, I could hear them running towards La Push. I spun around to look at Edward; his face was hard, and his jaw was set.

"Edward, don't let them bother you. They will not win." I brushed my hand against his cheek.

Edward flinched and pulled away. "I have to go talk to my family." He turned around and sped off into the forest.

I stood there with a dumbfounded look on my face. Edward was cold to me all of a sudden. I did not know what was going on inside of his beautiful mind, but it worried me. I had never seen Edward like this before; he was so lost in his own thoughts when he was usually lost in other's thoughts.

I followed his scent and ran after him. It was so easy for me to follow it; I was already so attuned to his wonderful scent. I caught up to him in record time, but I stayed behind. I did not want to bother with his thoughts.

Edward walked up the stairs to his family's house and quickly closed the door behind him. I stood outside for a few more seconds, waiting for Edward to tell his family the horrible news. I heard him begin speaking, and I started towards the stairs.

I felt a hand fall on my shoulder. I jumped back, ready to attack the person behind me. Jacob stood with both of his hands in the air, leaning away from me. I dropped my guard and stared at Jacob.' he looked worried. "You scared me. What's wrong?"

"Two vampires just ran through La Push and gave us a pretty big scare. Do you know anything about this?"

I nodded. "Edward and I just ran into them, too. They are Victoria and James; they are the vampires that changed me."

Jacob growled. "Are you serious? Why didn't you kill them?"

"We are probably going to kill them, Jake. Right now, all they want is land and me. They are going to fight when they come back."

"They want you? Why do they want you?"

"They probably want to change me and make me into one of them. They want to make me drink human blood."

"I'm gonna kill them with my bare hands." Jacob's whole body was shivering.

I put my cold hands on his warm skin. "Stop it. We are going to have all of this handled. You will not have to worry about a thing. I think you should tell Carlisle that James and Victoria went through La Push though. He will be happy to know that you are somewhat on our side."

"I'm on your side." Jake walked past me and up the stairs. I followed him, ready to see what awaited me inside the house.

When we pushed the door open, Jacob quivered. I heard him hold his breath as he walked further into the house. I walked past him, smiling, and headed towards the living room. Everyone was standing perfectly still. They were all thinking.

"Do you want the bad news or the bad news?" I asked, trying to lighten the situation.

"I read Jacob's thoughts," Edward said, staring at me. "I told them already."

I frowned. "Well, I'm useless."

Carlisle ignored me and Edward and looked over at Jacob. "Do we have the werewolves' allegiance? Will you fight with us if it comes to that? We don't know what Victoria and James are up to. Who knows what friends of theirs they will bring back."

There was a pregnant pause in the room. Jacob stared at Carlisle with an obvious expression on his face. Jacob did not want to work with the Cullen's at all. I could see that clearly. Carlisle was asking far too much of Jacob and his pack of wolves.

"I guess," Jake said, breaking the silence.

I spun around and looked at him. "Are you serious?" I was shocked.

"If it means protecting you, yes, I will help."

"Thank you, Jacob." Carlisle smiled. "Even though we don't know you yet, we are eternally grateful."

Jake nodded. "Sure, sure."


	12. Chapter 12

****************

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.

****************

Chapter 12:

************

Jacob left as quickly as he came. He needed to go discuss matters with his pack of wolves. He refused to tell us how many wolves we were dealing with; I was afraid to ask. Before, I thought we lived in a world full of ordinary people with ordinary abilities. Now, I am learning that there is much more on earth that the average human knows.

Carlisle, right after Jacob left, went upstairs to consult his books. Edward whispered to me that he wanted to make sure that the wolves could be trusted. Supposedly, Carlisle wanted to know everything about them before he got his coven involved with them. It was logical and smart. I thought that the wolves were fine because I knew Jacob, but I could be extremely wrong.

Jasper and Emmett started a battle plan. They were counting on James and Victoria bringing a great deal of human-drinking vampires with them to fight. Because of this assumption, Emmett and Jasper made their plan simple but beneficial. There would not be too much chaos on the Cullen's side.

Alice and Rosalie stood behind their men, watching diligently. Esme fluttered around the house without a care in the world. She cleaned and dusted and began making food. I was confused instantly; vampires did not eat human food.

Edward bent down and whispered in my ear. "It's for the werewolves. They are, after all, half human. They eat much like a human would." There was lingering happiness in Edward's voice. His hand stayed glued to my hip.

I looked up at his angelic face. "You are so positive that we are going to succeed. Aren't you at all a bit worried? I seem to be the only one terrified about what they could do to your family. Or worse; what they could do to you."

"Once again, silly Bella, you worry too much. You are safe from harm with our protection. We have battled vampires like James and Victoria before. You have nothing too worry about. And stop saying my family. They are your family as well."

I was about to comment back when Esme spoke up from the kitchen. "Edward is right. You are one of us now, Bella."

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice looked up from the battle plan. I would have blushed if blood was running through my veins. Their eyes were drilling into my body; they just stared at me, and the room became still.

"Esme is right, you know?" Alice finally said, breaking the silence. "You are actually one of us now."

"And we welcome you with open arms," Rosalie said, her voice steady. "And that is saying a lot coming from me."

Emmett snorted. "She's right. Rose is very picky when it comes to new people."

"We are all very surprised that she likes you." Jasper's eyes quickly went back to the battle plan.

Rosalie playfully smacked Emmett and Jasper on the back of their heads. Alice laughed as Emmett and Jasper cursed. I smile came to my face as I looked at Edward's family, my family, playing around with each other. I was proud to be apart of something so amazing.

Then, Alice's laughter stopped.

Everyone looked up at her. Her face was blank, and she stared past everyone. Jasper was the first one to walk over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Alice, what do you see?" I was reminded of Alice's power. Until that moment, I had forgotten that they even had powers.

Edward's hand fell off of me, and he walked over to Alice. His eyes were searching for answers, answers that he could not find. "Alice, what else? Let me see what else." Then, I remembered that Edward could read minds.

Carlisle bolted down the stairs, and Esme came in from the other room. Everyone came together to see what Alice was seeing. I even walked closer to the happening, trying to feel like I belonged. Regrettably, I felt horribly out of place.

Finally, Alice came back to us. She snapped back into reality, and the words tumbled out of her. "James and Victoria went to see a large coven that they know down in Oregon. They feed on humans; there are five of them. Plus James and Victoria, that makes seven in total. We have one more, but they are still stronger than us.

"They are headed here right now. Based on their group and my vision, they won't get here for a few days. Until then, we need to train, train, and train. Bella needs to know what to do, and we need to inform the wolves. If we are going to win this fight, then I think we need them on our side." Instantly, Alice fell back on the couch and gained that lost look again. No doubt that she was looking for more concrete answers.

Carlisle spoke up. "Alice is right. If they are coming here soon, we have to get the wolves involved. We need their full cooperation; anyway, I have a feeling that they will want to help us out." Carlisle turned to me. "Bella, are you willing to learn how to fight our kind?"

I nodded. "Most definitely. I brought them back here; I deserve to help get rid of them. I would love to help, and I really want to learn."

Carlisle smiled. "Good. Then, Edward will be your teacher." Edward and I grinned at the same time. We were both happy with Carlisle's decision.

Then, Alice came out of her trance. "Dammit! I can't see anything!" She stood up and threw her hands into the air.

Edward snapped away from me and nodded. "You're right; I can't read anything in your mind either. You're blank."

"What happened?" Esme asked, worried. "Are your powers faulty?"

"It happened right after we factored the werewolves into the equation." Alice was extremely agitated.

"They repel your power," Jasper said, catching on faster than anyone else here. "They are unpredictable, as we all know. You can't see them because they are overpowered by their natural, unreliable instincts. The future will change too much because of them."

Alice's eyes darted over to Jasper. "You're one hundred percent right. That makes so much sense. I always knew I liked you." Alice leaned forward and kissed him.

Suddenly, everyone started laughing, including me. Alice's mood-swings were something to laugh about. She jumped from one thing to another. I actually found myself liking her personality more and more.

After the battle plan was completely determined, the wolves showed up. First, it was Jacob. He came up to our doorstep clothed. I answered the door, and he politely asked my other vampire friends to come out, especially the leader. I graciously nodded and told the Cullen's about the wolves' arrival.

Carlisle walked out of the house first. Then, Esme came out. After her, the children piled out in pairs. Edward and I were last, but we were too preoccupied with ourselves to care. Jacob whistled, and the wolves came out of the forest.

First, there was one. He was tall and black but not quite as big as Jacob in his wolf form. Then, two more came out. They were a bit smaller. Then, two more, still a bit smaller than the ones before. Finally, five more wolves came out, making a total of eleven wolves, including Jacob.

"You've been holding out on us," Carlisle said to Jacob. "I did not even know that these many wolves could reside in the same area without conflict."

"Don't worry," Jake said, his voice joyful, "We aren't like you guys. Vampires always have territory troubles. We have La Push, and that's all we need." He smiled and continued on. "Just say what we want to hear. We are already on your side. We want to protect the humans of Forks and La Push just as much as you want to protect your family and Bella."

Carlisle cleared his throat and began. "We have a few days until they show with five more vampires. We intend to teach you how to fight vampires when they are in a group. It won't be difficult, but brushing up on old skills won't hurt anyone. Once the others are killed, then we will go back to our own territories and live peacefully."

More deliberations continued, but Edward pulled me to the side. "Do you really want to hear this or do you want to see something special?"

The adventure in his voice intrigued me. "Will your family, I mean our family, be mad?" I smiled inside when I said 'our family'.

Edward shook his head. "I'll just tell them that I'm going to start training with you. We probably will after I show you my little surprise."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the house. We avoided the stares of wondering wolves and curious family members. When we entered the forest, we were home-free. Edward let go of my hand and began running. I sped after him.

We ran together, laughing and giggling. I had never felt so good in my entire life than I did at that moment. Edward brought the joy and happiness out in me; I could not have asked for more in my life than what Edward was giving me.

Suddenly, Edward stopped, and I followed his actions. He stood right in front of small cottage. It was newly remodeled and gorgeous. The gray bricks and vines growing up the side of the house made it look so rustic.

Edward grinned at me. "Esme likes remodeling things; it's her specialty. Would you like to check out the inside?" His voice was elated.

I was already standing by the front door. I quickly opened the door and walked inside. Edward laughed and followed me in. The cottage was even more beautiful on the inside. It was light and airy, and it smelled of wood and flowers. The bed in the middle of the room seemed to be calling me.

I turned around. "Edward, this is so amazing. I have never seen anything like this before."

"Neither have I."

He closed the door and stepped forward. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me against his body. Edward pressed his lips against mine, and my breathing staggered. I ran my fingers through his hair, wanting more of him.

We walked backwards together and fell onto the bed. Edward stayed on top of me and ripped off my shirt. Literally. I brought him close to me again and kissed him passionately. That was where it all began. And the rest was history.


	13. Chapter 13

****************

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.

****************

Chapter 13:

I moved slightly on Edward's bare chest. I did not want to disturb his thoughts or our positions. After what had just occurred, I did not want to ruin the precious moment that Edward and I had together. We were connected in more ways than one: mentally and now physically; a smile came to my face when I realized that again.

I could have stayed on Edward's chest for days, possibly even months. I was so comfortable in his strong arms, lying up against his extraordinary body. Unfortunately, all good things must ultimately come to an end.

"Isabella..." Edward whispered, breathing in my scent. He grabbed a piece of my hair and brought it up to his nose. He inhaled deeply.

I grinned and turned a bit. I held myself up over his chest with my elbows. Slowly, I lowered my head and kissed his hard chest. I pecked it over and over again, unable to control myself. "Edward Cullen..." I breathed, blowing the warm heat over his cold body.

He shivered, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Don't stop."

I kissed his chest one more time and rested my hand on it. I pushed off of him and peered over his face. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I leaned down and kissed his beautiful lips. He brought his hands up to my face and held me. I got completely on top of him, and there we kissed.

"You torture me, Isabella Swan." He brushed his hand on my cheek as I sat on top of him.

I gripped his waist. "Why are you suddenly calling me Isabella? Why the sudden change?"

Edward sat up, and I adjusted myself. He wrapped his arms around my neck. "I don't understand why you care so much about your first name. I would much rather change your last name." He grabbed me under my arms and lifted me up. He put me down on the bed in front of him, and he slid off the bed.

For a moment, I sat there, confused by his words. He was definitely playing with me. "You don't like my last name?" Two could play at that game.

Edward slid open the closet door nearest to us. "I was actually thinking of a longer name. You know, maybe a last name with six letters instead of four." He grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. He spun around and smiled at me. "But that's just my opinion."

"Oh really?" I was enjoying this playful side of Edward. I found myself falling more and more in love with him.

He nodded and placed the articles of clothing on the bed in front of me. "Here," he said, changing the conversation, "I am pretty sure that Alice won't mind if you wear these clothes. She had no further use for them anyway. She already wore them once." Edward spun back around in search of clothes for himself.

I got out of bed and took one last look at Edward's naked body. I could not believe that I was standing near a man as gorgeous and as radiant as Edward. His body was covered in lean muscles, complementing his tall figure. His pale body was utterly breath-taking, and he was all mine.

I slipped on the jeans and gracefully put the tee shirt on over my head. When I popped my head out of the shirt, Edward was staring directly at me. I would have blushed. "What are you looking at?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Your beautiful body. I don't deserve you at all." He looked away and headed out the door. I shook my head in disagreement, put on my shoes, and followed Edward.

We walked hand-in-hand to the Cullen's house. "You're completely wrong, Edward," I said, starting off a conversation.

He almost stopped walking. "What are you talking about?" He stared at me quizzically. "This is so agitating that I don't know what you are thinking."

I shook my head, being honest. "Actually, it is excellent that you don't know what I'm thinking. I don't really want you to know how I feel about you."

This time, he stopped. "Why?"

I tugged on his hand, making him walk again. "I am pretty sure that I am not worthy of you, Edward. I don't deserve you; it's not the other way around."

Edward and I walked in sync. "That's where you are wrong, Bella. I never thought that you would want me. You were a forbidden fruit, and you seemed out of my reach. But now here you are."

"I don't just want you, Edward. Can't you see that?" Edward stared at me with wondering eyes. "I love you."

Edward stopped again and pulled me close. "Oh, how I have been waiting for you to say that. I love you, too." He kissed me gently.

Together, we walked to the Cullen's house again. We stayed quiet as our feet hit against the grass. It was night; an owl hooted in the distance, and the moon shown high in the sky. I looked up to see the many stars shining bright and strong in the universe.

When we spotted the house, we were surprised to smell wolves. Edward walked in front of me; he seemed to be protecting me. I grinned at his chivalry as he opened the door. I followed behind him, and we walked into the living room.

The Cullen's were standing in a group near the side of the room. Alice had her fingers on her temples, and I instantly knew why. Jacob and a few of his wolf friends were standing on the other side of the room. Jacob had a sly grin on his face.

"Hey, Bella," he said when he saw me enter. Edward walked over to his family and began conversing.

I, on the other hand, walked over to Jacob. "Hey, Jake. How is everything?"

Jacob wrinkled his nose and took a step back. "Dang, Bella; you stink."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you don't smell too good either. Don't get your hopes up." Jacob laughed. "So who did you bring?" I gestured towards his friends.

"Oh. This is Quil and Embry. They are my right hand men."

The boy named Quil held out his hand. "Hi; I'm Quil Ateara." He said it in flirty tone.

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand faithfully but without enthusiasm; he just was not my type.

Edward walked up from behind me; I could feel and hear his footsteps. "Bella, we need to discuss a few things with you."

I turned around, a bit thankful to be rid of prepubescent teen wolves. I glided over to the Cullen's and smiled at Carlisle. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, Bella. There are a few things to go over before we practice fighting with you."

"Because we all know that they weren't practicing fighting in the forest after they left," Emmett said, grinning. Edward quickly punched him on the shoulder, and Emmett laughed it off. I ignored Emmett's comment, as did the rest of the Cullen's.

"We are going to be a bit rough with you, Bella," Carlisle continued as if Emmett never interrupted. "The other vampires are not going to treat you like a newborn. They are going to slaughter you if they get the chance. We have to treat you like how they would treat you."

I nodded in agreement. "That's fine. I wasn't expecting a free ride. I want to fight in this battle, and in order to do that, I will listen to the seven of you."

After I said that, Jacob walked past us with Quil and Embry. "Let's go." He headed out the door and down the stairs.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me after them. It was time to prepare. We stopped on the grass outside while Jacob and his wolves continued into the forest. I looked at Edward, a bit confused. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme followed the wolves and disappeared into the forest.

"Why are we here, Edward? Why are we not going with the rest of the family?"

Edward ran his hand through my hair. "They are going to work with the wolves. I am going to work one-on-one with you. There is no reason for you to become confused with the wolves when you won't be fighting them in the battle."

Edward took a step back and crouched down in front of me. "Pretend that I am an evil vampire." I grinned. "I know it's going to be very hard to envision that, Bella, but you are going to have to try. I am evil, and I want to kill you. I am most likely untrained and inexperienced. What body part am I going to aim for on you?"

I took a wild guess. "The neck." That was where I would aim.

Edward nodded. "Exactly. That is the body part that you must be aware of at all times. If you are not, this will happen." Suddenly, Edward was right behind me; his mouth was inches from my neck.

I growled. "I see what you mean." I turned around. "Tell me what you do."

He stood up straight again. "I am for the arms and legs. They are the easiest to rip off of the body. Even if one of them is ripped off, the vampire gets flustered, worried. Then, you aim right for the neck and rip their head off."

I shivered. "That seems a bit much, don't you think?"

"Bella, as much as you may not like it, you are a predator now. You must think like an animal if you want to kill an animal. That is the only way to properly kill vampires. Their necks must be severed from their bodies; then, they must be thrown into a fire and burned."

I nodded, understanding everything he was saying. "Basically, I have to be skillful. I have to go after my prey quickly and quietly." I gave Edward a demonstration.

I ran as fast as I could around him. His eyes could not follow me. I grabbed his arms and pulled them backwards; it gave the illusion that I was ripping them off. Then, still holding his arms, I stood up behind him and brought my teeth up to his neck. Playfully, I kissed it and dropped his arms.

"Very good, Bella. Very quick." Edward turned around and wrapped his arms around me. "You are a character." He kissed me, and I refused to let him go.

When Edward jolted away from me, I got frightened. "Edward, what's wrong? What happened?"

Edward stared into the forest, looking in the direction that our family went. "Alice just had a vision. I read her mind." I stared at Edward, waiting for him to continue. "They are coming tomorrow; they are looking for a fight."


	14. Chapter 14

****************

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.

Chapter 14:

The family came back almost instantly after Alice had her vision. They broke through the trees with Jacob following loyally behind them. Carlisle raced into the house in search of notes and books. Esme followed him to help.

Emmett and Rosalie stayed in the middle of the yard. They were chasing each other like fierce vampires. Rosalie almost always caught Emmett. It was a sight to see despite the serious moment. Jasper and Jacob stood together and talked while Alice paced back and forth in the yard. Her fingers were on her temples, no doubt trying to see further into the future.

Edward stared, looking at his family. I waited next to him for someone to say something to me. I was waiting for the whole plan to blow up in my face. I was waiting for Rosalie or Alice or Emmett to yell at me and complain about how much trouble I have put their family in.

I was waiting for that moment, but surprisingly, it never came.

After minutes of suspenseful quiet, Rosalie walked over to me. I nearly jumped when her white hand touched my white arm. "Bella, would you like to come in the house?" She had a meek smile on her face.

I nodded, and together, Rosalie and I walked into the house. She closed the door behind us and followed me into the living room. I remained standing while she searched for the right words to say.

"I have been looking for the opportune moment to talk to you. I figured that now would be better than never." She gave me a light grin. "I've never been one for new people. I have never been open to people until Emmett came around. I hated this life for the longest amount of time; actually, I think I still do.

"But," she said continuing, "I have mixed feelings now. When I first saw you, I was scared. I was never around a newborn, and you had a devilish stare about you. I was worried for myself; then, I thought of my family.

"As you continued to come back with Edward and make your way in the family, my feelings changed about you. You were killed so viciously, and I am so sorry that you had to endure something that traumatic at your young age. But because you have adapted so quickly and positively, you have given me a different outlook on this life I have hated for so many years.

"Now, you don't have to say anything. I'm basically just talking to you. You can hate me for the rest of eternity with Edward or we could become best friends. I'm open to any possibility, Bella. You are a sweet girl, and I like you. Since I know that Edward is listening to everything I am saying, I'm going to leave you to your thoughts. Thank you for everything."

Rosalie turned around and headed towards the door. When her hand touched the door knob, she stopped. She turned her head in my direction. "One last thing: Please call me Rose. Rosalie is too formal." With that, she turned the knob and walked out.

I stood there, still like a statue. Rosalie expressed her feelings to me, something that I never thought I would get from her. Underneath that beautiful, hard shell, she was alive and sweet. She just needed someone to see her for who she truly was. I was proud to be on the good side of her. I was proud to know that she trusted me.

Edward popped his head into the house. I smiled at him as he walked towards me. "Thank goodness; she didn't slaughter you. I was expecting a Texas chainsaw massacre to go down in here." From outside, I heard a little growl.

"I wouldn't say anything like that again," I said, grinning, "Rose might actually rip your head off." I heard a little chuckled come from outside.

Edward pressed himself against me, holding me tightly. "I told you that you are wanted here. You have nothing to worry about. We will not turn on you and make you fight the others alone. We are a family, and we protect our family." He kissed me softly on my forehead.

Carlisle began down the stairs. Edward and I stood at attention when he hit the bottom step. He looked at us with a book in his hand. He smiled and walked outside to the others. I stared at Edward, slightly confused. Edward just shook his head and looked forward.

Esme came downstairs, and she walked over towards us. She had a smile on her heart-shaped face that reminded me of a mother. She reminded me of my mother. I felt my heart break as Esme began to speak to us.

"This is directed more towards Bella. Carlisle fears that something might happen; he always believes the worst. He has to. If something horrible does happen, you might not be able to get back to your father in time. Would you like to go see him tonight before we leave tomorrow morning?"

I completely forgot about my father. If something did happen, I would regret never saying good-bye to him. But saying good-bye would be the hardest thing that I could ever do. I was stuck. I decided the easier thing of the two.

"No, Esme, it's fine. I don't need to see him. I have a feeling that everything will go well. And if it doesn't, one of you can go tell him the news. I don't want to break his heart and worry him more than we probably is already." The words hurt as I spoke them.

Esme nodded. "I completely understand, honey. That's fine. Oh, and I hope the cottage is satisfactory. It's yours." She grinned and walked outside to the rest of the family.

I gapped at Edward. "The cottage is ours?" I asked, surprised. "But we never asked for it? How did they know?"

Edward smiled at my innocent wonder. "Did you forget that Alice has visions? I don't think Esme wants it back after what we did in it." Edward spoke unashamed.

It all came together. "Oh. I forgot about Alice for a second. She saw us...?" My question did not need to be finished.

"I saw a glimpse of it," Alice said, coming inside the house. "Trust me; that was all I saw. I really did not want to see my brother naked. I would have never been able to look at him again."

I laughed, and Edward changed the conversation. "You seem strangely at ease. Why is this all of a sudden? You were so worried moments ago."

"I forgot that we were going to have werewolves and Bella on our side. There is no way in hell we are going to lose." She winked at me and sat down on the couch.

I played along. "I am your ultimate secret weapon."

Emmett popped in the house. "Without you, we would all surely parish." He put the back of his hand up to his forehead and pretended to faint. I giggled.

Everyone else walked into the house except for Jacob. He left and headed back to La Push to alert the rest of the Quileute's about the vampires' arrival. The whole family sat down in the living room while Jasper and Emmett battled it out on video games.

Sitting in the home with the Cullen's, I had never felt more at ease and more accepted. I rested on Edward while sitting next to Alice. At one point in the night, I put my legs on Alice's lap, stretching out. I had never felt more at home, and I did not want to be anywhere else.

The night flew by effortlessly. Halfway through the night, Edward began playing his piano. I sat right beside him, envying his beautiful executions. The music was so tender and gorgeous; it flowed right into my soul.

When the morning sun rose into the sky, a knock sounded on the door. Carlisle quickly opened the door only to see Jacob on the other side. He said that his pack was ready to fight and was waiting for us in the field of the battle.

We collected our things and headed towards the field. If Alice's vision was accurate, the others would be arriving when the sun was rising above the trees. When we entered the field, we had about thirty minutes until they came.

The wolves walked around in their animal forms, chasing each other and occasionally fighting with a Cullen. Jacob stayed human and walked around with me; Edward was busy conversing with his brothers and father.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella," Jacob said, looking down at me.

"You sure sound like my father. Why the sudden change of heart?" I could be pushy with Jacob; he was playful person.

"You have changed and adapted to this life so quickly; I never thought it would be possible. Oh, and speaking of which, I spoke to your father last night."

I stopped walking. "You what? Why? What did you say?"

Jacob held up his hands. "Chill, Bella. It was no big deal. He called my dad, and he wasn't home. I picked up, and your name happened to appear in the conversation. I told him that he would be hearing from you soon. I said that you haven't forgotten about him."

My heart grew two sizes. I loved my father even more. "Thank you, Jacob. I appreciate what you said to him."

Jacob shrugged. "Sure, sure."

Suddenly, I heard a rustle come from the forest. My eyes darted to the area, looking for some sign of movement. I did not see anything. Jacob ran back to his pack, phasing in the process. I sped over to the Cullen's, ready to fight the vampires that changed my life.

Victoria and James walked out of the forest. They were right in front of us, staring us down. "How wonderful," Victoria said, her voice higher than usual, "You brought more people for us to kill." James and Victoria walked in sync, moving at a human's pace.

Simultaneously, vampires started coming out of the forest. First, there were two. Then, two more appeared. They were coming out of every hole between trees. In the end, there were at least fifteen vampires, if not more. The ground beneath me felt weak.

Now, we were waiting for someone to make the first move. We stayed perfectly still, refusing to jump and attack. We needed them to strike first so that we could attack quickly and efficiently. In the end, James and Victoria gave in.

As expected, they came running towards me. James' eyes were exploding with passion as he headed straight for me. Victoria took a quick left and ran for Edward; he was her prey. I stood my ground, ready to fight James. Then, all hell broke loose.

Red-eyed vampires starting running straight at the Cullen's. Emmett was the first one to start attacking. He grabbed a vampire by its arm and spun it around him, ripping off its limb. The man cried out in pain as Emmett sent his arm flying.

I kept my eyes on James as Esme quickly started a fire. Surprisingly, the body count was already rising, and it was in our favor. Limbs were flying, and cries sounded. But in my world, everything was quiet. James only stood right in front of me, staring me down.

"It is a shame that we have to do this to you, Bella. You would have been an excellent asset to the vampire community." James sashayed back and forth like his mate.

"I already am an asset to the vampire community. I have set up a wonderful home here, and I am helping to better the world of vampires."

"If you only knew what the real vampire world was like. You would adjust to it in one day, honey, and there would be no turning back after that. It would be amazing, and the leaders of this world would love you. I know they would."

I was done with his small talk. I crouched down and growled. James mimicked my movement and ran towards me. I was ready. He tried to grip me by my neck, but I grabbed his shoulders first. He looked at me stunned as I tossed his body backwards, throwing him down on the ground.

"Not so powerful now, are you?" I stood above him and grabbed his arm. I pulled with all of my might. He screamed in pain. "Poor boy," I said, throwing his arm behind me. "Now you know what pain I had to endure, you bastard." I grabbed his other arm and ripped it off. He howled.

I stepped back and threw his arm into the blazing fire. As I waited for James to get up, I looked around at my family. Everyone was fighting someone except for Edward. I did not see him. I panicked for a moment until I saw him come out of the forest. I relaxed.

James stood up and stumbled towards me. He was extremely off-balance because he no longer had two arms. His eyes were daggers as he stared at me. "You're going to hell."

I shook my head. "No, you're wrong. You are going to hell."

I ran towards him and pushed him in the stomach. He flew backwards and landed with a crack on the ground. I walked over to him and picked him up by his shirt. I stared into his red eyes and spat in his face. Then, I grabbed his head and pulled. I dropped his body to the ground, holding only his head in my hand.

I pulled the rest of his body by his foot over to the fire. I grinned when I threw his torso and legs into the flames. I smiled widely when I tossed his head in. Then, I spun around and looked at the rest of my family.

We had succeeded. Everyone had survived unscathed. The wolves howled at the grand fire, overjoyed by our win. Emmett and Jasper walked around picking up body parts. Rosalie and Alice were fixing their hair. Carlisle and Esme were talking quiet in front of the burning fire. Edward was walking over to me; he had something in his hand.

"You killed him. James will never bother you again." He smiled at me, happy of my accomplishments.

I nodded. "I have felt freer. Victoria is dead, right? You killed her?"

Edward paused before answering. "I did. She is gone. They will never bother you again." He shuffled nervously in front of me, looking at the hand that held something.

I touched Edward's shoulder. "What is wrong? What do you have in your hand?"

"I hope this does not seem so sudden, but today has made me realize that our lives are extremely short. I don't want to live another day without Bella; I want you in my life forever." He got down on one knee and opened the small box in his hand. A diamond ring came into view. "Isabella Swan, will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

****

The End

**The Sequel, _Inescapable_, is available on my profile.**


End file.
